You effin' Belong With Me
by i.want.my.money.back
Summary: “You belong with me Sasuke, not with that four-eyed whore.” Lots of catfights, confrontations, plenty of “murderous” attempts and a so-called happy ending. SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**You (effin) Belong With Me**

"_You belong with me Sasuke, not with that four-eyed whore." Lots of catfights, confrontations, plenty of "murderous" attempts and a so-called happy ending. SasuSaku set in a high school background. _

All characters are sixteen/seventeen year olds. Personalities of Sakura and Sasuke are slightly changed to portray their characters well. More talk, less emo-ish-ness.

**Important NOTE: **As you can see, the antagonist in this FF is Karin. However, I'd like to make it clear that I hold NO ill will towards that female character in Naruto, whatsoever. I just plainly used her name, and some of her attributes to portray the slutty girlfriend.

Also, I don't attempt to offend any of the high school sluts out there, but seriously, in my opinion, get a decent life. You're beautiful, talented and you can do greater things besides being popular, going out with that varsity guy or sleeping with all of them. You're only 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 year olds for Kami's sake. Anyone can change. Get a good life. Good luck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. No copyright infringement intended whatsoever.

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o _

_When the lover walks in, where does the best friend go?_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o _

_________________________________________________________________________

_**PART o1: The Best Friend and The (Slut) Girlfriend**_

"Sweet Kami." Sakura muttered as she ran along the corridor to get to her fourth period class—Sex Education—in time.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Good afternoon!" Sakura greeted her cough-perverted-cough Sex Ed. Coach as she breathlessly ran ahead of him on the way to their classroom.

_Oh, it's Haruno. I can tell she's very excited to go to my class eh? To learn about the ultimate wonders of the human body with me, her gorgeous sensei. No question about it. _Jiraiya nodded at the thought. _And might I say, Haruno is very feminine and has a great body. Her pale complexion, those emerald eyes of hers, her rosy cheeks, her cute lips, her bulging chest, her long le--- _

Apparently, Jiraiya didn't had the chance to continue his [hentai-ish] thought due to the ball of paper that a certain blonde threw onto his _handsome _[Huh?] face.

"Hey! Ero-sensei! You! You walked past our room! You've been thinking about porn again!" Naruto pointed accursedly at him. For all passersby, they have certainly heard what this blonde is saying.

"Nani?! You! What are you saying?" Jiraiya walked backwards and immediately entered the classroom and pointed at Naruto.

"It's true! Believe it!" Naruto said. All the students of the classroom are snickering, scoffing or glaring accursedly at him. Even Haruno who was always proper and polite was shooting daggers, kunais, shurikens through her emerald eyes at him.

_Shit, if I don't make an excuse, my reputation will be ruined. It's as if it wasn't already. Hmp. Haruno can beat me up because she's under Tsunade's taekwondo team. _

"Class! Don't believe him! I was just--- I was just thinking of ways on how to---to---to---uh---propose! Propose to a girl!" Jiraiya stuttered.

The class just stared at him. Naruto was snickering and mouthing, "LIAR!" at him. "Hn. As if. Start the class already." A teenage hunk with raven locks muttered.

_This Uchiha brat's gonna get it. He's nothing like his Father, Uchiha Fugaku, who was also my student and __partner __in peeping at girls' locker room. Hmp. _Jiraiya thought.

"Sasuke's right! Start the class already so we can end this piece of crap early and my beloved Sasuke and I can make out already!" A redhead by the name of Karin proudly told the entire class.

_This girl. The Uchiha kid like her?! As far as I remember, when she was in her sophomore year, she tried to seduce mw so that I'll give her an A. And, she has slept with the Football Team and that weirdo Chemistry professor, Orochimaru, to give her a passing grade. Disgusting._

"Ew." Sakura muttered and made a fsce.

"Okay, okay. Let's start this class that explains your most sensitive body parts." Jiraiya announced.

"Yuck."

"Pervert."

"Stupid."

"Shut up! All right, our topic today is all about 'Contraceptives.' But, before that, I'll announce the 5 Highest Pointers on our previous exam." Jiraiya said.

"To start, highest pointer, UZUMAKI NARUT0, 98/100."

Sakura: WTF?

Shikamaru: What a troublesome mind.

Neji: Now this proves the saying, "If there's a will there's a way."

Sasuke: The only thing he is good at. smirk

"EH?!" The class went wild.

"Stop complaining! I'm just good at sex!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Education." Sakura eyed him as she finished his sentence.

"…education. Um. Yeah, I s'ppose." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Seems like the only subject you excel in, you idiot." Jiraiya said as he handed him his exam sheet.

"Better than being only good at peeping at girls." Naruto muttered.

"SECOND, HARUNO SAKURA AND UCHIHA SASUKE, 95/100. A tie."

"Now that's believable." Ino commented.

"Nice job, Sakura." Sasuke muttered at Sakura when they got their papers.

"You too, Sasuke."

--Flashback/Explanation—

_Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were childhood friends. Sakura's feelings for Sasuke were unknown and subtle, while Sasuke pretty much just eyed Karin._

"_Hunks have bad taste after all." Sakura told Naruto one day when Sasuke was out having a date with Karin._

"_I always thought you two will be together in the end though, Sakura-chan." The blonde replied._

"_You had bad thoughts from the start, Naruto." Sakura teased though inside, she had hoped that was true. "But then. I always knew you and Hinata will be together."_

"_You had excellent thoughts right from the beginning, Sakura-chan."_

--End of Flashback--

"See you later at lunch." Sasuke replied before he went to his seat next to Karin in the front row. The three used to sit together at the back, but then, Karin came. So, yeah, you could say the girl friend pretty much changed every little thing.

"THIRD, HYUUGA NEJI, 94/100."

"FOURTH, TENTEN, 91/100."

"FIFTH, TEMARI, NARA SHIKAMARU, YAMANAKA INO, 90/100."

The whole class wolf whistled because the fifth rank went to the hottest love triangle of the class.

"Hey, you can be a threesome. That'd be cool." Kiba cheered. Ino swat her exam sheet at his face before she sat down on her seat,

"All right. On to our topic, can anyone tell me what the definition of contraceptives is?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno?"

"Contraceptives are objects or medicine used for the intentional prevention of contraception and pregnancy." Sakura answered her sensei.

"Correct. Give me examples, class."

"Condoms." Karin said. Wow.

"Birth control pills." Hinata said without a stutter as her sensei called her.

"Vaginal diaphragm." Sasuke replied when Jiraiya asked him. Sakura sneered at him.

"Okay, those are all correct. One more example." Jiraiya asked.

"Spermicide." Shino muttered from the back row.

_Silence_

"Correct, Mr. Aburame." Jiraiya said to the boy from the insect clan.

"Hey. What's the difference between insecticide and spermicide?" Kiba asked. "Does your clan use it then?" the dog boy bluntly and flatly asked Shino.

_Rude. _Sakura threw her notebook at Kiba. "That's inappropriate, Kiba. How about your clan? Does yours practice 'Dog-Style' positions as well?!" Sakura asked Kiba fearlessly.

The class howled with laughter. Kiba shut up and Sakura winked at Shino.

_That serves that obnoxious freak right._

"That was witty, Sakura-san." Shino complimented the pinkette.

"I know, Shino. Next time, don't hesitate killing him with thou bugs." Sakura giggled even if she knew that Shino won't do this because he and Kiba are close friends. She just can't stand it when Kiba gets too below the belt.

"Silence, class."

Jiraiya breathed in and said, "Now, raise your right hand if you are sexually active."

_Silence. Gasps. What-The-Hell Eyes. Oh-No Mouths._

"Sensei, that's inappropriate and prohibited, isn't it?" Tenten called out from the middle row. Several guys and girls nodded in approval.

"I know. I know. But, our topic for today is contraceptives, remember? I would just like to _properly _discuss to all of you how they are _properly _used. Kids your age this days, are well… wild and curious." Jiraiya explained.

"We are like… sixteen, seventeen?" Tenten innocently asked because of the feminist she is.

"So?" Karin asked her.

"Well, isn't it inappropriate at this age?"

"Tch. Get a life. It's the way it is." Karin said.

"Really."

Karin raised her right hand proudly and smiled at Jiraiya.

Somewhere in the room, in the back to be precise, a girl with pink hair dropped her pen.

"Oh. Okay. Okay. That is…" Jiraiya started.

"It's really the way it is these days and it's okay… But then, who the hell in the whole _wild _ world would proudly say in a class full of minors that she is sexually active?!" Sakura muttered as she finished her sensei's sentence.

"That's… Oh well, copy your lecture." Jiraiya said. _Tch. Looks like the Uchiha kid inherited something from his perverted father after all._

After twenty minutes of lecture torture and thirty minutes of "funny" discussion…

RRIIINNGG!!

"LUNCH PERIOD!" The class exclaimed happily.

"Teme! Let's go!" Naruto said. Sakura walked towards the two boys followed by Ino, Tenten, and Neji who also became part of their squad.

"Um, I just remembered that Karin told me that we'll have lunch at Figaro today." Sasuke told them_._

"_See you later at lunch." Sasuke replied before he went to his seat next to Karin. _Sakura suddenly remembered the statement Sasuke told her a fifty minutes ago.

_Boil. Boil. Blood Boiling. Temper rising. Grr. RAWR!!_

"To eat each others' faces off!!?? Sasuke, you haven't been eating with us for the past three weeks and you don't come to our hang-outs for the past two months anymore!" Sakura shrieked.

"I'd have to agree, Sasuke. Why don't you just take Karin for lunch with us, so we can know her too…" Naruto told his best mate.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure as the sunlight, Sasuke."

Sasuke took her in front of his locker and crossed his arms across his chest. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I think that's my line, Sasuke." Sakura said, her arms across her chest too.

"Why do you always meddle too much?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because I am your friend for the past eleven years, Sasuke! Because you are not the Sasuke we know anymore. Because you don't spend time with us anymore. You are an outsider already."

"Stop bothering me all the time, Sakura."

(A/N: Familiar?)

Sakura's temper was to the limit with this "friend" of hers. "Well, if that is what you want, and what you _need, _Sasuke. Fine."

"And stop those comments you always make about Karin. Why do you call her a slut? Don't you realize she IS my girlfriend?"

_Why do I call her a slut? Well, she just slept with the whole football team this year. Maybe I'll just call her Generous Karin. Hm… _

"I've known that since, Sasuke. All I'm asking is that maybe you can spend time with us."

"I'm going out with Karin so how can I do that?"

"Why, Sasuke? Can't you be friends with two people at the same time?!"

"Sakura. Realize that Karin IS the girl friend and you are ONLY the best friend. The _ONLY _ role you play is support me in any way and you have _absolutely _no right to say that to me." Sasuke told Sakura without a care whatsoever.

"All right. Thanks for the push back to reality, Sasuke." Sakura replied to her ex-best friend.

"That's good." Sasuke muttered before storming away.

"Hey! What happened?!" Ino's voice called out from behind.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, Sakura."

"Haruno."

Sakura did not answer any of their questions. She just simply looked at _what's-his-name _ from a distance kissing his redhead girlfriend. Even if there was a whole crowd infront of her, eating, talking, laughing and even if _her _group of friends were calling out to her, Sakura just _couldn't _stop staring at _what's-his-name _and that redhead who stole everything away.

For all that she know, she felt alone and she had found out her best friend was no more than a bastard who broke her heart.

_But everything is bound to change. A change that will make the group complete again._

_She hoped so._

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o _

_Guess it's true that sometimes, the lover and the best friend can't just get along. Nobody's good enough for the other._

**to be continued…**

_When the lover walks in, where does the best friend go?_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o _

**Oh hell yeah. Chapter One is finished.**

**So tell me what you think, okay?**

**I was just so inspired at the CHAIN OF EVENTS that's happening in my life that I wrote this story.**

**My best friend sucks. But I still love the fool. Be happy, friend!**

**Basically, it's all about friendship…and romance in the end. In this fanfiction anyway. smirk**

**Do not fear, everything will be all right.**

**Maybe in this story. ****Yep. Ab-so-lu-te-ly.**

**Please review. Please! REVIEW! I SCREAM FOR ****REVIEWS****!!**

**lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrr!


	2. Chapter 2

**You (effin) Belong With Me**

"_You belong with me Sasuke, not with that four-eyed whore." Lots of catfights, confrontations, plenty of "murderous" attempts and a so-called happy ending. SasuSaku set in a high school background. _

All characters are sixteen/seventeen year olds. Personalities of Sakura and Sasuke are slightly changed to portray their characters well. More talk, less emo-ish-ness.

**Important NOTE: **As you can see, the antagonist in this FF is Karin. However, I'd like to make it clear that I hold NO ill will towards that female character in Naruto, whatsoever. I just plainly used her name, and some of her attributes to portray the slutty girlfriend.

Also, I don't attempt to offend any of the high school sluts out there, but seriously, in my opinion, get a decent life. You're beautiful, talented and you can do greater things besides being popular, going out with that varsity guy or sleeping with all of them. You're only 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 year olds for Kami's sake. Anyone can change. Get a good life. Good luck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Nor the books or authors mentioned below. **No copyright infringement intended whatsoever.**

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_When the lover walks in, where does the best friend go?_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Sakura. Realize that Karin IS the girl friend and you are ONLY the best friend. The __ONLY __ role you play is support me in any way and you have __absolutely __no right to say that to me." Sasuke told Sakura without a care whatsoever. _

"_All right. Thanks for the push back to reality, Sasuke." Sakura replied to her ex-best friend._

"_That's good." Sasuke muttered before storming away._

"_Hey! What happened?!" Ino's voice called out from behind. _

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Hey, Sakura."_

"_Haruno."_

_Sakura did not answer any of their questions. She just simply looked at __what's-his-name __ from a distance kissing his redhead girlfriend. Even if there was a whole crowd infront of her, eating, talking, laughing and even if __her __group of friends were calling out to her, Sakura just __couldn't __stop staring at __what's-his-name __and that redhead who stole everything away. _

_For all that she know, she felt alone and she had found out her best friend was no more than a bastard who broke her heart. _

_But everything is bound to change. A change that will make the group complete again._

_She hoped so._

_________________________________________________________________________

_**PART o2: Everything We Had**_

AT THE CAFETERIA

"So, that's what happened?" Ino asked, taking a bite of her wheat bread.

"Yes. We both lost our tempers and he was such, such, an effin prick." Sakura said, her hands shaping on the Coca Cola can.

"But…Sakura-chan, you and Sasuke'll be all right once again, right?" Naruto asked between bites of the noodles of his legendary Ra-Men.

"Do you think that's gonna happen, Naruto?" Tenten said, raising a brow at him.

"For all we know, Sasuke went below the belt, and in circumstances like those, even if the two will forgive each other, both won't be the same _ever _again." Neji shared a thought, finally.

"Neji, why do you call us "the two?" It's as if I am not here. Hello!" Sakura rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of Neji's face from across the table.

"Sakura-chan, is that true?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well. Maybe…I don't know. But, I'm sure we'll be in good terms again. But guys, don't expect to see Sasuke with us anytime again soon." Sakura said.

"We know that, you know." Ino said, throwing the sandwich wrapper to the bin behind her without even looking.

And it hit Nara Shikamaru.

"Ino, I think you missed the trash can." Sakura said.

"What the heck, Ino? Mendokuse." Shikamaru replied and threw the sandwich wrapper in the bin.

"Sorry, Shikamaru." Ino said, without even turning around and looking at him.

"Hai…Hai…Troublesome…" Shikamaru said, before leaving.

"Ino! That was…rude?" Sakura said.

"Why? We've known each other since we were friggin' THREE YEAR OLDS, guys! It's not like I need to see his face every time." Ino scoffed.

"Huh? Since you were three?" Tenten asked.

"The Nara and Yamanaka family are close friends since. So, we spend a lot of time together…trips, dinners, outings, reunions, marriages, baptisms and whatnot. My aunt is married to Shikamaru's uncle, in fact." Ino said, nonchalantly.

"So you and Shikamaru have a bigger chance of getting together?!" Naruto turned into his gossip mode.

"What the hell? I am not a least bit interested at him. He's only a best friend and we'll never have that kind of relationship. I don't plan to, nor does he." Ino said.

"Isn't that…" Tenten started.

"Isn't that the plot of 'Love, Rosie' ?" Sakura said.

"I'm not a big fan of books, Forehead." Ino said.

"No. Isn't that what you call…denial?" Tenten smirked. The rosette and the brunette exchanged high-fives from across the table.

"Ugh. Puh-lease." Ino said. "Besides, he and Temari are pretty close too, you know. They always flirt when their seats are close to each other and they always reminisce about a friggin something, like that. Psh. Whatever."

"And that's a mouth that says, 'I am jealous.'" Neji said before he walked to put his tray to the dishwasher's sink.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Whatever…Whatever. Let's get going." Ino said as she stood up.

"But, why doesn't Shikamaru eats lunch with you?" Sakura said.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAKURA!?" Ino asked. "We shared tables once, but he always left early to spend the remaining thirty minutes to sleep on the rooftop."

"All righty." Sakura said, raising her hand in truce.

As the five friends waited inside their home rooms for a class of Literature at 1:15 PM with Kurenai-sensei, rain began to pour outside.

"It's raining." Sakura muttered from her seat beside the window, remembering Sasuke's words before lunch. _Um, I just remembered that Karin told me that we'll have lunch at Figaro today._

"Hey, Sakura. I'll just go to the…um…restroom." Ino muttered quickly before rushing off, holding an umbrella in her hands.

_Where is she gonna go? _Sakura thought, and then she remembered the blonde's words. _"We shared tables once, but he always left early to spend the remaining thirty minutes to sleep on the rooftop."_

Sakura smiled knowing where Ino's going to go. Their school has only one building with a rooftop. And that rooftop of their school is at the other building across them.

_Figaro's at least half a kilometer or one from the school. And Sasuke __never __brings umbrellas, let alone Karin. And, the students' cars aren't allowed out of the school till 5PM. Oh well, they can just run, it's near anyway. Way to go for being posh, Sasuke. Idiot._

But then, adrenaline got the better of the rosette.

And before she knew it, she was rushing outside the campus' doors. She even caught a glimpse of a blonde from the other building's rooftop giving a certain pony-tailed man a good shouting.

"Idiot! This is the result of your laziness!" Ino's shout bellowed from below.

As Sakura reached the campus's gates, giving her I.D. to the guard who knew her.

"Where are you going, Sakura-san?" the gurad asked her.

"I'll just bring an umbrella to my 'friend' who's at Figaro." Sakura explained.

"Okay. Don't run, it's slippery. You still have twenty minutes left!" the guard called before her.

"Hai!" Sakura said, but as she turned round the corner, she began scurrying off.

After eight or ten minutes, she saw Figaro's café. Sakura took a deep breath and opened the posh glass doors of Figaro.

And at the corner of the café, she met the eyes of a certain raven haired boy. Or shall we say, man? At the same time, red eyes from a certain redhead widened in surprise as she saw her there.

Sakura walked to their corner and kind of slammed the extra umbrella she was holding in her left hand at their table. Once again, she met the eyes of her so-called other "best friend," Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey, Haruno---" Karin started but before she finished, Sakura was already out of the café, clutching the handle of her umbrella tightly.

After five minutes, (because she was running) she reached the campus's gates and got her I.D. from the kind guard who told her, "You made it!"

Before she entered the school's doors, she caught a glimpse of Sasuke and Karin walking towards the campus's gates.

1:10 PM. The big clock in the hallway before her classroom read.

_Phew. Saved._

As Sakura opened the door of their class room, she saw that her classmates were still talking animatedly with each other and Tenten was looking at her.

Her hair and shoes were wet, and her uniform was smeared with droplets of rain. _F*ckety f*ck, _She thought.

"Hey, where have you been?" Tenten asked, giving her a small towel—which she always carried—and a comb and mirror.

"Right. Explain to you later. Thanks." Sakura said, as she dried her slightly dripping her and combed it.

"Ino, can I borrow a hair tie?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing." Ino said, reaching into her pockets and produced a black hair tie.

Sakura got the hair tie from Ino and arranged her shoulder length hair into a side ponytail.

Tenten was giggling. "You sure work fast, Sakura. Youu can use the towel to wipe your almighty shoes, I won't use it anyway."

"Thanks a whole, whole lot, Hyuuga-chan." Sakura said, as she wiped her mud-icky shoes with the towel.

"Pardon?" Tenten asked threateningly.

"Nothing, dear." Sakura said, as she handedthe mud-icky towel to her friend.

"Gross." Tenten muttered before she put it in a plastic bag.

"You are _such _a Girl Scout, Tenten." Sakura told her. Tenten winked.

"Look, there's Karin and Sasuke." Ino said.

"State the obvious, Ino." Shikamaru said, from behind her.

(A/N: All right! Ino's very fond of stating the obvious. See 'P.S. I Love You, Pinky' ;] )

Since their seats during Literature are arranged by their sensei from students with the highest grades (in front) and the lowest grades (at the back) Sakura happened to be in front. The very, very front. Yep, she was a genius in Literature and English and a sucker at Math. But Literature made her very exposed. Very, very exposed.

And second best to her was Sasuke. That means they share a table together. Hell yeah.

Or in this situation…Hell no?

(A/N: Their seats at the classroom are arranged with two students occupying a semi-broad desk together.)

RRRRIIIIINNNGGG!

The bell sounded, signaling that all students should go back to their respective classes since class is about to start.

Sasuke took the second seat beside her, his hair dripping down due to the rain which gave him a wet look. .God.

Sakura realized she was staring---no, ogling—and she looked the other way instead.

"Here, Sakura." Sasuke said, beside her. He was handing the umbrella back to her. She took it and silence fell between them. Again.

The door burst open and the class greeted Kurenai as she entered the room.

"Okay, we're finished with The Tempest by William Shakespeare, right?" Kurenai said.

"Hai."

"So, good news, we're gonna take a break from ye olde times---" Kurenai started as the class bellowed with cheers.

"---and now, we're going to proceed to investigate true stories written by teenagers like you." Kurenai started.

"Okay, here are your hand-outs." Kurenai sais motioning for Sasuke and Sakura to help her give the handouts. Hah. Teacher's pets.

After everyone got their hand-outs, Naruto suddenly bellowed in laughter from the back.

"What's the matter, Uzumaki-san?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto looked at her. "Oh. Nothing, Kurenai-sensei. I just like today's story, that's all."

"That's a first. Naruto." Kiba said.

"Okay. That's good, Naruto. This story was taken from a literature book from our library." Kurenai explained. "Now, as usual, we'll read it first then we'll do silent reading."

"Unfortunately for me, but lucky for you, our class will end at 1:45 PM due to the monthly teacher's conference. That means all your classes after this will be suspended and you'll get an early dismissal." Kurenai smiled.

"YAY!!" The class bellowed again.

"Okay. Stop it. Let's start this one." Kurenai said.

_Oh god. Please. Not today. Start the reading at the back! The BACK!!! _Sakura thought.

"Haruno-san. Please start the story. Two paragraphs at a time as usual class. Begin." Kurenai said.

_What the Hell?!! _Sakura coughed. "Okay. The title for today's story is---Everything We Had."

Naruto tried to suppress his laughter.

Sakura glared at him and started. "EVERYTHING WE HAD, by Melissa Drew."

_Dear Stephen,_

_Hey there. I am writing you a letter because if I have to say this to your face, I would probably punch you. What happened to us? I used to feel so close to you but it's as if there are miles between us. I don't talk to you anymore. I don't see you anymore. I don't know you anymore. I have always believed that friends come before girlfriends or boyfriends, because friends stay with you forever. I guess I was wrong. Thanks for the push back to reality, Stephen._

_I know that what you and (slutty) Beth share is something special and is something that both you and I will never probably have. But, we share something special too, Stephen. We're best friends. Or does the best friend just walk away when you've found a special someone? If being your best friend isn't possible, at least be a friend to me, Stephen. At least be __that __to me. I am sorry that we have had a falling out and everything that we had was simply erased in a matter of time. But I want you to know that I will still be here when (and if) you need me. I will miss you, you idiot._

_Melissa_

After Sakura read the two paragraphs, she felt that Ino's, Naruto's, Tenten's, Neji's and even Shikamaru's eyes are drilling through her back. Before she took her seat, she looked at them and they were all smirking at her.

After everyone read their part, Kurenai assigned them to read it silently and assigned a homework to them about the story. It consisted of these questions:

1.) What was the overall plot of the story?

2.) Can you relate something that happened to the story with your life?

3.) If you can talk to the author (Melissa Drew) right now, what advice will you give to her?

4.)If you can talk to the other protagonist, Stephen, what will you say to him?

5.) With a partner of the opposite sex, prepare a class discussion about Melissa and Stephen's broken friendship—the cause and the effect. During the discussion, pretend to be Melissa and Stephen and have a talk or debate about the cause and effect of the broken friendship.

After Kurenai wrote this at the black board, the class got ready to choose their partners. But, Kurenai is a teacher that doesn't like too much ruckus with partnering students with one another.

"Okay. Stop that. We don't have much time, since a table has a girl and boy each, your seat mate will be your partner. Class dismissed." Kurenai said, before she exited the classroom.

Sakura's jaw dropped open.

"Sakura, I'll just prepare a discussion about Stephen's part and you can do the same to Melissa's. We'll just put it together on Monday." Sasuke said.

"G-got it." Sakura said before she rushed off from her seat. She can't stand a second longer breathing in Sasuke's scent.

"Sakura, we'll go to the mall! Come with us?" Ino said.

"Um, o---" Sakura's phone beeped before she got to answer.

**CALLING: Mom **

_**SAKURA: Hello, Mom?**_

_**SAKURA'S MOM: Sakura, come home as soon as you can, okay?  
**_

_**SAKURA: Huh? Why?**_

_**SAKURA'S MOM: Did you forget? It's your Aunt Mikoto's birthday.**_

_**SAKURA: AUNT? Since when did she become my aunt?!**_

_**SAKURA'S MOM: Sakura, you've been friends with Sasuke for as long as I remember. And you know how the Uchiha family and Haruno family are close since. Why the sudden anger, Sakura?**_

_**SAKURA: Um…Nothing. So, will Sasuke be there?**_

_**SAKURA'S MOM: THAT IS THE MOST STUPID THING YOU'VE ASKED ME YOUR WHOLE LIFE, HARUNO SAKURA! Of course, he'll be there. It is his Mom's birthday you idiot.**_

_**XD**_

_**SAKURA: Oh… yeah…So, who else will come?**_

_**SAKURA'S MOM: Mikoto will officially celebrate her birthday tomorrow, Saturday, so that fellow socialites have time to go. Tonight, it'll be just the Haruno and Uchiha household.**_

_**SAKURA: WTF?!**_

_**SAKURA'S MOM: What was it, young lady!? Now get your bum here and get ready for the reunion!**_

_**SAKURA: Yes, Mom. And I AM DEFINITELY NOT WEARING THAT BLACK COCKTAIL DRESS, Mom.**_

_**SAKURA'S MOM: Says who? We are all going to wear dresses, Sakura. Bye.**_

_**(click)**_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!!!" Sakura was stomping her feet and almost everyone left inside the room was staring at her.

"Hey, Sakura, are you mad?!" Tenten said.

"No…no…I'm not. Ino, I can't go to the mall." Sakura said.

"WHAT!?"

"Why?" Ino was pouting.

"I am going to the reunion of the Uchiha and Haruno household."

**-----------T.B.C---------**

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_When the lover walks in, where does the best friend go?_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_**ALL RIGHT! CHAPTER TWO, FINISHED!**_

_**Will Sasuke and Sakura make up?**_

_**Let's hope!**_

_**That's what true friends are, people.**_

_**No matter how much you hurt them, they'll still, and always be up for another round.**_

_**So, treasure them, okay?**_

_**Girlfriends/boyfriends will come and go but friends will stay with you forever and ever and ever..and whatever comes after that.**_

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

**kaattt**

**-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-**

**Kgirl17**

**wilted-rose-petals**

**TwiLigHT8D**

**OVER-bridges**

**alayneni**

**-NeonHrtts-**

**Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Mika**

**BellaPerea**

**..**

**Ashfeather**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**Hit that button again, okay?**

**If you're not one to praise or criticize just PLEASE hit the button below this and type in, ****"I came by and read this fic."**

**If I can get at least ****10 reviews for this chapter****, I'll update on **_**May 16**_**. **

**That's a promise. **

**JUST 10 REVIEWS for this chapter! PLEASE? PLEASE? **

**Thanks a lot.**

**lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You (effin) Belong With Me**

"_You belong with me Sasuke, not with that four-eyed whore." Lots of catfights, confrontations, plenty of "murderous" attempts and a so-called happy ending. SasuSaku set in a high school background. _

All characters are sixteen/seventeen year olds. Personalities of Sakura and Sasuke are slightly changed to portray their characters well. More talk, less emo-ish-ness.

**Important NOTE: **As you can see, the antagonist in this FF is Karin. However, I'd like to make it clear that I hold NO ill will towards that female character in Naruto, whatsoever. I just plainly used her name, and some of her attributes to portray the slutty girlfriend.

Also, I don't attempt to offend any of the high school sluts out there, but seriously, in my opinion, get a decent life. You're beautiful, talented and you can do greater things besides being popular, going out with that varsity guy or sleeping with all of them. You're only 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 year olds for Kami's sake. Anyone can change. Get a good life. Good luck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Nor the books or authors mentioned below. **No copyright infringement intended whatsoever.**

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_When the lover walks in, where does the best friend go?_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**SAKURA: Yes, Mom. And I AM DEFINITELY NOT WEARING THAT BLACK COCKTAIL DRESS, Mom.**_

_**SAKURA'S MOM: Says who? We are all going to wear dresses, Sakura. Bye.**_

_**(click)**_

"_WHAT IN THE WORLD?!!!" Sakura was stomping her feet and almost everyone left inside the room was staring at her._

"_Hey, Sakura, are you mad?!" Tenten said._

"_No…no…I'm not. Ino, I can't go to the mall." Sakura said._

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Why?" Ino was pouting._

"_I am going to the reunion of the Uchiha and Haruno household." _

_________________________________________________________________________

_**PART o3: And Eff You, Friend. XOXO, S.**_

When Sakura arrived at their house, everyone was practically scurrying to get that…to get this…to finish that…to finish this…and whatever crap they arrange.

"Sakura! Don't just stand there! Help me with my hair!" Sakura's mom, Haruno Yumi, shouted at her from her parlor room upstairs.

"Hai…Hai." Sakura replied grumpily as she climbed the stairs.

When she arrived at her mom's room, her dress---the horrendous cocktail dress--- was laying on the bed, make-up products and brushes were lying around.

"Oh, forget it. I fixed my hair already. Go make yourself pretty, if you can, dear." Her mom said before leaving the room.

"If I can? What kind of mother is she? Damn." Sakura said as she started to strip off to get a quick shower.

AFTER SHOWERING,

Sakura was in her bath robe, rummaging through her closet to see if there is another outfit she can wear.

Her mom suddenly burst in the room and saw her. "What are you doing, Sakura?! We'll be leaving already!!"

"Mom, I hate wearing dresses and you know that." Sakura protested.

"Oh shut up, Sakura. Just wear it. Even only for this occasion. Do it for your Aunt Mikoto. Sasuke's your best friend right?" Yumi told her.

Sakura raised a brow at her. _Her best friend? _To her, Sasuke was no more than a bastard who disbanded their group and broke her heart.

_**Inner: Oh, and why did you bring him an umbrella, lunch time?**_

'It was an act of kindness. Even if we're enemies right now, he _was _my friend for eleven years for Kami's sake.'

_**Inner: So you aren't mad at him anymore?**_

'I am still mad at him. It's just that…my mind got the better of me.'

_**Inner: Your heart, you mean. Gosh. It's really hard to crush on your best friend right?**_

'Oh, disappear you freak.'

_**Inner: See ya…wouldn't wanna be ya.**_

'You're me, baka.'

"SAKURA? Hello…." Her mom was waving her hand in front of her.

"Oh..oh. Okay. Okay." Sakura shook her head, there was no choice left anyway.

Her mom left the room and she put on the cocktail dress which showed off her curves. Which she hates when that happens.

Sakura looked at the mirror. The straps of the dress were thin, and the dress exposed a little cleavage which she didn't know she had. Wow. And the fabric of the dress hugged the shape of her waist and hips perfectly. It ended above her knee.

Sakura actually thought she looked…dazzling. Ha! Confidence is really something, damn it!

_**Inner: Hey, I'm back. So you're gonna seduce Sasuke and then he'll break up with that psychobabe and then----**_

'Shut up. Like I would do that in a thousand years.'

_**Inner: So what were you thinking a while ago?**_

'That I think I'm dazzling. What's wrong with that?!"

_**Inner: When we, women, think we're beautiful and sexy in a certain outfit we expect men to look our way. You expect Sasuke to look your way. Don't deny!**_

'God. Don't jump to any conclusions you know?! I'm not a slut who dresses so that men will bed me!'

Sakura's Inner was about to reply when her Mom called out to her that they were leaving so get her bum down there.

"Hai..hai…" Sakura said. Her mom was so frigging annoying today, dang!

"Now, behave like a lady at the reunion, Sakura. Your cousins and the whole Uchiha family will be present. Don't play pranks on us with Sasuke like you did last year." Yumi instructed her daughter.

"Mom, it wasn't a prank. It was an accident." Sakura explained remembering last year's reunion. She and Sasuke sneaked out of the living room to just play with Shaggy, his older brother's pet who was a St. Bernard. When she and Sasuke decided to unleash him so that he'll do tricks and stuff he was supposed to do, the dog ran and ran around chasing them. When they opened the door to get inside, Shaggy ran in with them and um…jumped to the table and destroyed the big, big, big, cake and after that he spread the icing on the carpet and peed on Sasuke's grandfather, Uchiha Seigaku's trousers

It wasn't that disastrous right? Right? RIGHT?

"Don't worry, Mom. There won't be any pranks this year, as you call them." Sakura shook her head.

"I'll be expecting that, Sakura." Yumi told her.

When they arrived at the Uchiha's house, maids were rushing everywhere and there were already a few BMWs parked in front. Sakura recognized a Black Ferrari which she recognized as Itachi's, Sasuke's older brother.

"Let's go, Sakura." Her father, Haruno Kazuno, draped his arm around his daughter. "You look beautiful tonight, Sakura."

"Always am, Dad." Sakura grinned at her father. His father chuckled, the door opened and they saw that half of the Uchihas are there already and several Harunos.

"Yumi!" Mikoto greeted them, she looked beautiful as ever.

"Hey! Happy BEERday, Miko!" Yumi said.

"Ooh..there'll be beer and wine later." Mikoto said. "Hey, Sakura, dear. You look wonderful. Want me to call Sasuke for you?"

"Um. No. I'll just wait for him. Happy Birthday, by the way." Sakura said.'

"Sure…sure. Make yourself comfortable." Mikoto said.

"I guess I'll just go outside." Sakura said.

"Okay. We'll see you later." Mikoto said, her parents were already socializing with the few Harunos. She should get away soon. And fast.

Sakura discreetly walked to the door leading to the wide lawn of the Uchihas where there was a single swing with vines sprouting at the edges. She loved that since she was nine because of the rose garden surrounding it.

"Phew." Sakura said as she reached "her" swing and sat on it.

"Hey…." A masculine voice called out from behind her holding her shoulders.

She jumped in surprise but smiled after recognizing the voice. "Itachi."

"Hey, it's been a while, Miss Pinky Green." Itachi smiled at her taking a ride at the swing.

"Yeah…you've been so busy in Germany, I guess." Sakura replied.

"I am. So how's my lil bro?" Itachi asked, it was tradition already that Itachi asked her how Sasuke is because she would always tell him the truth.

"Oh, still the same. Cold, secretive, popular, smart, Math freak, Naruto's No. 1 enemy slash best friend and he's got a girl friend." Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Ah, I heard, so what's she like?" Itachi asked.

"She?"

"Yeah..she…I don't think my brother's gay…you know. But if he is----" Itachi replied with a smile.

Sakura giggled. "Absolutely…not. You mean Karin?"

"That's her name? Yeah. So tell me what she's like." Itachi said.

Sakura widened her eyes to emphasize something. "You know I'm his girl best friend and it's custom that the bestie and the girl friend doesn't get along, you know."

"I know that. But I think you're different."

"Hohoho. I am not when it comes to that. Sasuke doesn't have GOOD taste on women."

"Really? So, frankly, tell me what Karin is." Itachi said leaning on the arm rest of the swing.

"She is a damned slut and a psychobabe." Sakura answered quickly.

Itachi chuckled. "I knew you'd say that. But is she, really, a slut?"

"Well, my basis is that she had slept with our Chem. Professor to give her a passing grade and slept with every member of the Football Team. She bullies transferees and freshmen and doesn't really get along well with everyone. But hey, you know, like the saying goes… 'There is good in everybody.' Maybe I just don't see that winning characteristic yet. Maybe I never will." Sakura slapped her hands together.

"Oh real---" Itachi was cutted when they heard a deep, husky voice coming out from the bushes.

"_Look, Karin. I'm sorry I haven't got the time to pick you up after CHEERING practice today. It's my Mom's birthday party."_

"_I don't care if it's your Mom's freaking birthday party! She isn't my mother, why would I care, Sasuke!?"_

Itachi raised his brows.

"See what I mean." Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke does actually say 'sorry.'"

"Hey…where did the honorific –kun go?" Itachi asked.

"Well…I don't need to respect him any more." Sakura shrugged.

"_Karin, maybe youu can just hitch with----"_

"_I DON'T WANT TO!"_

"_Karin----"_

"Hey, aniki, what are you doing?!" Sasuke said, as his brother grabbed his phone from him.

Sakura was shocked because she didn't notice Itachi to go near Sasuke which was a few meters away.

"_Hey, Hello…Is this Karin? My brother's got to attend his mother's birthday party. He can't get you so maybe just hitch or take the bus. Goodbye." _Itachi closed Sasuke's phone and handed it to him.

"Itachi! What the hell?"

"Sasuke, she was being a bitch." Itachi replied.

"You don't have the right to----"

"Oh I sure as hell have the right to tell you that because I am your brother. You're being BLIND, Sasuke." Itachi solemnly told his brother.

Sasuke was quiet. His brother always has an impact to him.

"Sakura…." Itachi called.

Sakura was already sneaking away but Itachi caught her. "Um… yes?"

"Go and accompany my little brother. I'll get my driver to go get my brother's princess." Itachi said.

"You know, my mom's calling me and…" Sakura started brain racking to think of an excuse.

"AND?" Itachi called out. "Come on, just keep him company and I'll tell my driver to fetch precious Karin." Itachi smirked, Sasuke was glaring at her.

"You meddle too much, Itachi."

"I have the right to, Sasuke."

"Sakura, go accompany Sasuke for a while please." Itachi instructed and he was gone. Sakura cursed.

And she and Sasuke were alone together between a garden full of roses.

With both hatred and annoyance in their eyes.

**-----------T.B.C---------**

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_When the lover walks in, where does the best friend go?_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_**HEY GUYS..**_

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT (AND CRAPPY) CHAPTER.**_

_**I WAS SICK, AS IN SICK - CAN'T – GET – OUT – OF - BED, ALL WEEK.**_

_**I JUST TYPED THIS SEVEN PAGE LONG CHAPTER TO GIVE YOU GUYS AN INSIGHT ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH IS GONNA BE BIG.**_

_**BUT TO THE READERS OF "P.S. I LOVE YOU, PINKY" I'D HAVE TO SAY THAT NEW CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY BEST BECAUSE I ALREADY TYPED THAT UP TWO WEEKS AGO.**_

_**PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW. WEE.**_

_**SO,SORRY. REVIEW IF YOU WISH. **_

_**YOU MUST, SO I'LL GET BETTER! WAHAHAHA.**_

_**I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER A BOMB, DON'T WORRY. XD**_

_**ALL RIGHT! CHAPTER THREE, FINISHED!**_

_**SO DECIDE!**_

_**SHOULD SASUKE AND SAKURA MAKE UP?**_

_**OR STILL BREAK UP?**_

_**REVIEW!!!**_

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

kaattt

Sasusaku-rules

xXPandaxChanXx

xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-

alayneni

sasusaku9895

TwiLigHT8D

DarkKunoichi15

Ain soph auir

**Thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**Hit that button again, okay?**

**If you're not one to praise or criticize just PLEASE hit the button below this and type in, ****"I came by and read this fic."**

**If I can get at least ****10 reviews for this chapter****, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**JUST 10 REVIEWS for this chapter! PLEASE? PLEASE? **

**Thanks a lot.**

**lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You (effin) Belong With Me**

"_You belong with me Sasuke, not with that four-eyed whore." Lots of catfights, confrontations, plenty of "murderous" attempts and a so-called happy ending. SasuSaku set in a high school background. _

All characters are sixteen/seventeen year olds. Personalities of Sakura and Sasuke are slightly changed to portray their characters well. More talk, less emo-ish-ness.

**Important NOTE: **As you can see, the antagonist in this FF is Karin. However, I'd like to make it clear that I hold NO ill will towards that female character in Naruto, whatsoever. I just plainly used her name, and some of her attributes to portray the slutty girlfriend.

Also, I don't attempt to offend any of the high school sluts out there, but seriously, in my opinion, get a decent life. You're beautiful, talented and you can do greater things besides being popular, going out with that varsity guy or sleeping with all of them. You're only 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 year olds for Kami's sake. Anyone can change. Get a good life. Good luck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Nor the books or authors mentioned below. **No copyright infringement intended whatsoever.**

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_When the lover walks in, where does the best friend go?_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Go and accompany my little brother. I'll get my driver to go get my brother's princess." Itachi said._

"_You know, my mom's calling me and…" Sakura started brain racking to think of an excuse._

"_AND?" Itachi called out. "Come on, just keep him company and I'll tell my driver to fetch precious Karin." Itachi smirked, Sasuke was glaring at her._

"_You meddle too much, Itachi."_

"_I have the right to, Sasuke."_

"_Sakura, go accompany Sasuke for a while please." Itachi instructed and he was gone. Sakura cursed._

_And she and Sasuke were alone together between a garden full of roses._

_With both hatred and annoyance in their eyes_.

_________________________________________________________________________

_**Part o4: Here Comes the Bitch. **_

Eerie silence surrounded the two friends.

Not one of the two is willing to break the barrier between them, both still uneasy, if not angry, with each other.

"Hey guys!! Party will officially start at 7:30, okay? Till then, everyone stays outside, okay?" Mikoto's voice boomed around the house, reaching their lawn.

Sakura glanced at her white Gucci wristwatch. _**7:10 **_

'_Oh freak, twenty more minutes. Guess I'll just go to my parents and 'reminisce' about certain memories that made life in this cursed world of ours great.'_ Sakura thought as she started striding off across the lawn.

Sasuke started to walk too, only in the opposite direction, with annoyance readable on his face.

"I didn't know you liked drama too much, Sasuke." Itachi suddenly appeared.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Sasuke hissed.

"Your girlfriend is being a _B-I-T-C-H. _Seriously, how can you stand her?! She _knew _that it was your—our MOTHER'S Birthday, Sasuke?! Is she INCAPABLE of commuting? ; Of hitching with her friends? Well, come to think of it, maybe she doesn't have any frie---" Itachi's sentence was cut short because an arm was swinging its way towards him.

_SLAM._

"Sasuke, what gotten into you into thinking you can even land a single hit on my face?" Itachi smirked, his right hand enclosing Sasuke's fist.

Sasuke released his fist from his brother's grip and glared at him. "Because you were insulting my girlfriend."

(A/N: I puked when I wrote _and _typed Sasuke's last sentence. Seriously.)

"I was just giving you a piece of my mind, Sasuke. I wasn't _insulting _her. I was telling you the _truth _about _her."_

"Well, I don't need any of your opinions." Sasuke replied.

"All right. I got it. But before everything else…Answer my question first." Itachi smirked.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"What do you see in Karin?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked straight at him.

(A/N: Get a grip**. **_**And**_ a plastic bag.)

"I liked Karin since we started high school and even if others misunderstand her, there is _something _more to her and she is beautiful, witty and talented. Though rumors spread around about her, I couldn't care less. I _am _her boyfriend so I accept everything that there is about Karin. No matter what others say…I _love _Karin." Sasuke said, while avoiding the eyes of his brother.

"And why are you and Sakura…not on speaking terms?"

"I thought you'd only ask _a _question?" Sasuke replied.

"_My _question. There is an _'and', _Sasuke. So _my _question is, 'What do you see in Karin and why are you and Sakura not on speaking terms?'" Itachi replied.

"Sakura just meddles too much. She wants to be the center of attention as always and nags me about spending time with Karin. She doesn't know her place and doesn't understand what I'm going through. It's because of the fact that she never had a boyfriend, that's why she never understands anything about the concepts of 'relationship' or 'love.' She talks as if she has done _every single thing _in her life correct and acts as if she knows everything. Sakura never knew me, she was _just _attracted to my looks and I knew it from the start. Seriously, I don't even know why I have spent eleven years with someone like her. Those eleven years were wasted. Sakura's even more a bitch than Ka---"

_SLAP._

Sasuke looked at the girl that suddenly appeared before him. _Sakura._

"Oh, is that so? Give me your _attention, _okay? You ungrateful bastard. Why didn't you just blurt that out at lunch a while ago so that _everyone _in the campus can hear what your say is about me? OR, why didn't you just say that to me eleven years ago so that eleven years of your life wasn't wasted as you put it? And hey, you are ABSOLUTELY right, Sasuke. I don't understand what you are going through because I was scared and never had a boyfriend like my older sister who committed suicide after getting her heart broken! So that's really why I never understood concepts about love and relationships. I'm sorry for acting as if I know everything, Sasuke. Well then, let's just forget those eleven years to save ourselves from regret, okay?" Sakura smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes and walked off.

'_When did she got here?' _Itachi thought. '_I saw her striding off the lawn when---Oh shit. She heard me talking to Sasuke.'_

"Well Sakura, you know what they say about eavesdroppers." Sasuke retorted loudly but Sakura didn't even spare him a glance.

"That IS enough, Sasuke." Itachi glared at him.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that----"

"You're a heartless, ungrateful asshole for a brother. I don't know what happened to you. You give up someone you've been with and known for most years of your life for someone you've been with for what? Two months? And hey, come to think of it, you weren't friends anymore, but she shared you one last secret. " And with that, Itachi strode off leaving his brother alone.

"…_And hey, you are ABSOLUTELY right, Sasuke. I don't understand what you are going through because I was scared and never had a boyfriend like my older sister who committed suicide after getting her heart broken!..."_

Sasuke clenched his fists at the memory. Sakura never told anyone that her older sister committed suicide. Or told anyone she _had _a sister. She was an only child for all they knew.

_**RING. RING. RING.**_

The screen on Sasuke's Sony Ericsson W715 read: _**KARIN **_**CALLING…**

Sasuke gritted his teeth and discarded the call. It went straight to voice mail.

_**Hey, Sasuke! Your brother's driver picked me up already. What does he do?! God, they were all gaping when they saw that Ferrari. You can always just do that, you know. And I want to meet your brother sometime. Say Happy Birthday to Mommy Mikoto. Love you! You know you love me, K. (beep)**_

Sasuke didn't even felt something__from his _beautiful, witty and talented _girlfriend's call. No love, or any affection, and he don't even know why. He's just _plain _annoyed to Itachi, Karin, Sakura…and to the world.

"EVERYONE! LET'S GET INSIDE! IT'S PARTY TIME!!" His mother's voice called out for everyone to hear. The doors opened and he saw a pink blur get inside the house.

Sasuke proceeded inside and he felt is right cheek burning. It was _burning _in pain. He discreetly went inside the restroom and peered at himself in the mirror.

His pretty boy face's cheek is sore from Sakura's slap. "It's not like anyone will notice anyway."

After he proceeded to the dining room where everyone seems to be, his mother was giving a speech of some sort but he was too mad to process it into his mind. Once everyone settled around to wait for the dinner to get ready on the dining room table, his mother approached him.

"Hey, Sasuke, how's my party?" His mother's arm was clinging onto him.

"Fine." He muttered.

"God, you speak just like your Dad. Hey, what happened to your cheek?" Mikoto's brows creased in confusion.

"Just slammed on something a while ago." Sasuke replied.

"Well, that is very unlike you. Come on, let's go." Mikoto smiled at him and ushered him into the settees where some Harunos and Uchihas are talking amiably with one another.

"But mom----"

"No buts, Sasuke. You need to socialize. But, we won't entertain any of you and Sakura's _antics _tonight." Mikoto told him.

"There won't be any. Ever." He replied, but his mother wasn't listening to him anymore.

"Hey, Yumi! How's the party!? Sakura, you're enjoying?" Mikoto asked, motioning for Sasuke to sit beside her on the couch in frontof the love seat Sakura and her mother was sitting on.

"Very much." Sakura smiled at Mikoto and raised her champagne glass to her.

It was as if nothing happened earlier on. "I'm glad you are. But Sasuke doesn't seem to enjoy it a least bit." Mikoto said.

"Well, boys really never enjoy parties ­_like this." _Yumi commented.

"I know that. But Sasuke here looks _sad _tonight." Mikoto teased. Sasuke glared at her.

"Really, Sasuke. You look so sad maybe you should buy yourself a Happy Meal." Sakura commented, sipping her champagne.

"Sakura!" Yumi scolded her daughter.

Sasuke was glaring at Sakura so hard, that if it was you, holes would be all over your face now.

"Sasuke, why are you glaring at Sakura like that!? It's true, go to McDonald's." Mikoto teased him even more.

"Oh don't worry, Mrs. Uchiha. I have been with your son for _eleven years _of my life that those glares don't affect me anymore." Sakura amiably replied.

"It's Aunt Mikoto for you, Sakura." Mikoto replied.

"And _Mommy _Mikoto for Karin." Sakura added.

"Who's Karin?" Mikoto asked, puzzled.

"Why, it's my little brother's girlfriend." Itachi suddenly appeared on his mother's side, kissing her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Mom."

"Sasuke never told me anything about her!! How can you do that to me, Sasuke?!" Mikoto _dramatically _asked her son.

"You don't really need to know, Mom." Sasuke replied. _So now, they're gonna take me down together, huh? _

"I NEED TO KNOW, SASUKE! If you won't tell me, I'll just ask Sakura." Mikoto said. "So Sakura, how can you describe Katherine? That's her name right?" Mikoto asked.

"It's Karin. Though I'm not sure, maybe her real name is Katherine." Sakura shrugged.

"It's only Karin." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, all right. So tell me about Katrina." Mikoto said. Itachi suppressed his laughter and watched Sakura make a fake smiley-smiley expression.

"_Karin_ is our classmate, popular among the students, _especially _our Chemistryprofessor. She is the leader of the cheerleading squad and has very _rich_, _high class_ tastes." Sakura replied, smirking.

"So she's smart! The Chemistry professor likes her!" Mikoto commented, unknowingly.

"Yes. I can say she and Prof. Orochimaru are on very, very, very, good terms." Sakura said a-matter-of-factly.

"That's wonderful! So tell me, is the best friend and the girlfriend are on good terms too?" Mikoto asked.

"Mom, you know how the case is with best friends and girlfriends." Itachi replied.

"Well, I know Sasuke won't be with someone his best friend doesn't approve of. And Katherine seems to be a _sweet _girl, I'm sure she is friends, or even girl friends, with Sakura. I am correct, right Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura cleared her throat. She shook her head. "Um..no. Apparently, I'm the crazy bitch of the school that always craves to be the center of attention and always acts as if she knows everything. Karin is _such _a good girl that I can't keep up with her."

Mikoto and her mother, Yumi's mouths gaped open. "Sakura! Your language!" Yumi scolded her.

"It's true, Mom. I'm the crazy bitch 'round the school." Sakura smirked even more.

"Well, Sakura...that's very unlike you. Perhaps the champagne has gotten into your head." Mikoto smiled uneasily.

"No. Ask Sasuke. He has known me for eleven years. I'm sure he knows the _real _me." Sakura said as she stood up and left to talk with her cousins across the room.

"Sasuke. Are you and Sakura in a fight?" Mikoto asked.

"I wouldn't fight with someone like her. And by the way, her name IS K-A-R-I-N." Sasuke replied as he stood up and walked off too.

"What happened to those two?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe they grew up." Itachi answered.

"Being a grown-up means missing the good, little things that make life. You become too serious and ambitious! " Mikoto said.

"But if you stay a child forever, you'll never move on and see the future. I guess they moved on." Itachi replied.

"They moved on from being friends!? No! That is not possible! A Haruno and an Uchiha should be friends!" Mikoto replied.

"Mom, they're still friends, I know that. What I'm saying is that they have moved on from each other already. Though they didn't realize within themselves that they liked each other since, I have already seen that since you first introduced those two. I was already eleven at that time you know." Itachi explained.

"You mean they really did like each other from the start?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. They were inclined to each other but not one knew it. Or accepted it. I think Sakura already found out about her feelings for Sasuke after a year but she kept it. However, this brother of mine became an---excuse me, an asshole." Itachi said.

"Itachi…" Mikoto said.

"It's true, anyway, Mom. His girlfriend affected him too much. And you want to know why Karin is in good terms with her Chem. Professor? It's because she slept with him once to get a passing grade. And I think she still does that up until now. My brother has fallen into an illusion and can't get out of it. You see, everyone's lives are bound by what they think is right and wrong, it's their reality." Itachi revealed the truth to his Mother and Yumi.

"She is a _slut?! _My son's girlfriend is a _slut?!!" _Mikoto cursed.

"Keep it down, Mom." Itachi said.

"DINNER WILL BE SERVED." The butcher announced.

"Let's go and just settle this matter in another appropriate date." Yumi motioned for them to sit at the dining table.

"I can't believe my son is dating a _whore_." Mikoto shook her head.

"Mom, cut the drama. Don't tell Sasuke. He gets _ballistic _when you insult his girlfriend." Itachi whispered.

"I just can't----" Mikoto started.

"Mom." Itachi said. "Just enjoy your birthday. Sasuke will realize that sooner or later. I promise that if the time will come that he wants to marry her, I'll get Karin killed."

The two women gawped at him. "Just joking. Chill." Itachi said. _Seriously, don't they have a sense of humor or anything? Though that is a good option. Ugh. Get it off your head, Itachi._

Everyone gathered at the table and the waiters proceeded on serving food. Some guests started conversation with each other already. That is, until Fugaku called their attention clearing his throat rather loudly. Everyone looked at him.

"To everyone, it has been a pleasure to see you all attend my wife's, fortieth birthday. Thank you for coming for tonight's private dinner, but I do hope you will be able to attend the official dinner party tomorrow, too. But, no obligation. For many more birthdays to come, Happy Birthday, Mikoto. A toast!" Uchiha Fugaku announced and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. Everyone clapped and made a toast.

Mikoto stood up. "Now, that was by far, the _only _public display of attention an Uchiha has ever _and _can make." All the other guests laughed and Fugaku smirked. "I give my sincerest gratitude to everyone who came and I hope that you will all be able to attend my dinner again, next year. To my husband, Fugaku, to my eldest, Itachi and to my youngest, Sasuke, I thank the three of you for supporting me in every way you can. You three are my boys. Fugaku, I don't have any comment to give you." The guests laughed again. "But to my sons, Itachi and Sasuke, here is a little something."

"Itachi, excuse me, guests, but when the _hell _will you get yourself a girlfriend? You are twenty-two, my son." Other guests nodded and looked at Itachi who was sort of glaring at his Mom. "But anyway, I know you can get one easily because of the looks you have inherited…from your father." The guests clapped in approvement. The father and the eldest are the splitting image of the other.

"And to you, Sasuke." Mikoto eyed her. "You are still young, so enjoy whatever comes into your life. As much as I hate to say this, but you are in that age when people just walk in of your life and a moment later, they walk out. What seems so tragic today Sasuke, won't even be an issue in the future. _And, _what seems so precious today may not matter anymore in the years to come. But always remember, what you can't and possibly _won't _confide to family members, you can always tell your friends. To your best friend."

"And this, is also for every teen sitting here at the dining table." Several heads turned to Mikoto to listen. "Back when I was your age, all I wanted was to be…_wanted. _ I thought that dating and being popular is everything, but I was wrong. Time will always heal every _and_ any thing, no matter what. Lovers, and trends will go, but you know _who _won't go? Your _friends and family. _So, it is not smart or _even acceptable_, to give your oldest and closest friends up for a lover. Sure, that person is very special for you and is worth your life, but you shouldn't give your friends up. Make time for everyone and keep in mind, that you are still _young."_

"Girlfriends and boyfriends may come and go but best friends stay with you forever!!! And lastly, Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at his mother. "Don't you dare say you don't look like me. _You _are my male counterpart." The guests laughed and the teens clapped their hands for the speech Mikoto gave them. Sasuke sweat-dropped at his Mom's closing sentence.

Mikoto sat down and Itachi stood up. "As usual, my Mom's favorite is my younger brother. Why was her speech for Sasuke thrice longer than mine?!" The guests now, guffawed in laughter. "I guess I'll just live with it then. But Father, I am your favorite, right? Say yes, or I'll make our German companies go bankrupt." Itachi smiled and his Father looked at him with a horrified expression. The guests were _really, really _laughing now. Fugaku forcedly nodded his head. "I take that as a 'yes,' Dad. If you were forced, you fell right into the trap because our German companies are really, really going bankrupt anyway, Dad." Itachi shook his head animatedly and Fugaku's face is turned blue.

"Nonsense, Itachi! The German Company of the Uchiha family earns the biggest out of every company we've built!" his cousin, Uchiha Shisui, said.

"Now you break my bluff again, Shisui." The guests breathed a sigh of relief. "You people seriously need to get a sense of humor, really. Now, I propose a toast—again—for my mother. Happy Birthday, Mom." Everyone clinked glasses and the dinner continued on.

_Oh hell yeah, this dinner is entertaining after all. _Sakura thought. Now, she couldn't care less about Sasuke or any other bull he wants to do. He regrets meeting her? _She _regrets falling for him.

_After this evening, Sasuke should better watch out. _Sakura thought as she sliced her lamb chop into tiny pieces, thinking it was Sasuke.

As Shakespeare said, "_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the dinner was coming to an end, Sakura's uncle asked something. "Sasuke, why don't you give a speech too? So that you can properly end this dinner of ours."

Mikoto looked encouragingly at him and smiled. _Hn. As if I would humiliate himself in front of the guests. _

"Or maybe…" Sasuke's cousin, Shinuki, started. "Sakura nee-chan can do it instead since it's so obvious that they're _together. _Sakura nee-chan will become daughter-in-law in the future anyway!"

The guests nodded and Itachi smirked. Some were muttering, "Hey, I didn't notice that."

Sakura cleared her throat. Every guest looked at her and Sasuke just turned his ear to listen. "Shinuki, do not make a false impression to the guests. I have and will never harbor any feelings towards Sasuke. He is just an _acquaintance _of mine and we treat each other with deep respect in honor of our clans. Please, do not take any offense on what I have said, I am just making things clear for each and everyone of us. " Sakura spoke without emotion and with formality. There was never a stutter or any amount of emotion to flicker on her face.

"Oh." Was all the guests could mutter at the coldness of the words of the once so naughty and childish female.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Yes, that is correct. Thank you, Sakura, for making things clear for everyone around. Though we are of the same age and attend the same school, we are no more than associates who treat each other with equal reverence in respect to the close bond of our families. Anyway, I thank every one of you who attended my Mother's 40th birthday. I do hope we see each other again next year. Thank you." Sasuke finished his speech with a nod and others clapped in appreciation. Others were starting to get ready to leave the table and some had already transferred to the couches as the waiters collected the plates.

Sakura was freshening up inside the bathroom when Mikoto appeared beside her.

"Hey…what was that all about it?" Mikoto asked Sakura as she applied foundation to her cheeks.

"What was it?" Sakura replied, fixing the headband on her head.

"_He is just an acquaintance of mine and we treat each other with deep respect in honor of our clans." _Mikoto mimicked.

"It's true." Sakura replied with a shrug.

"You know I haven't introduced you and Sasuke when you were six year olds just to be _acquaintances _or _associates _as you put it." Mikoto eyed her.

"Well, I wasn't the one who wanted to end it."

"If you give Sasuke another chance…maybe you two can work it out again, Sakura."

"Aunt Mikoto, I'm not someone who gives second chances. Happy birthday again and have a good night." Sakura smiled, and headed out to the door.

"Sakura wait." Mikoto stopped her. "But if you won't give a second chance, how can you make things right again?"

Sakura sighed. "Giving someone a second chance will only result to them doing the deed again. They'll realize that no matter how much they hurt you, you'll still take them back. I guess, second chances are only for lovers, not for friends."

Mikoto closed her eyes. "The damage was too great, wasn't it, Sakura?"

"It was, Aunt Mikoto. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your evening." Sakura looked at her with regret deep in her eyes. Regret for ruining her evening.

"You didn't, Sakura. I just wish you'll patch things up with Sasuke even after all these. My mother always said that _to love is to destroy_. But, if you'll always be scared to experience pain, you'll never experience happiness." Mikoto told the pinkette.

"I was never scared to experience pain, Aunt Mikoto. But, it seems that no matter how much I suffer from pain, I never seem to find happiness after it." Sakura replied, as she walked out of the door, leaving Mikoto behind.

"_If you'll only try, Sakura. But I guess, you've experienced to much already that's it time for you to just let go."_ Mikoto thought as she breathed deeply.

After _another _hour of mingling and socializing…

"Sakura bear with us for another half hour, okay? I'll just deal with some business with your Uncle." Her father told her.

"Got it, Dad."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"If you'll just apologize, Sasuke!" Mikoto was scolding her son quietly from a corner.

"I won't, Mom. That is final." Sasuke looked at her with as much intensity his mother gave him.

"Why would you just do that for Karin, Sasuke?!"

"Mom, you don't know anything." Sasuke looked away.

Mikoto glared at him. "Then tell me, Uchiha Sasuke. If you still have any respect left for me as your mother."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Sakura. Great evening." Itachi approached her.

"Yeah, right." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I loved your and Sasuke's play."

"What?"

"You know, you'll work things out, eventually. That thing happened between me and Shisui once, you know." Itachi replied.

"What happened?"

"We fought over a girl. And then, we found out she was sleeping with our other friend. It died out soon." Itachi smiled at the memory.

"Stories all have different endings." Sakura replied.

"Yeah. Just like, 'You're unique…just like everyone else.'" Itachi smirked. Sakura giggled.

"Forgive my brother for me." Itachi suddenly have a serious tone.

"You know, your mom was also telling me that same thing an hour ago." Sakura replied, with the same tone. "Why should _you _be the one asking forgiveness for what he did? Besides, I'm already fed up with your brother's attitude."

"I guess you are." Itachi smirked.

"Are you bipolar?" Sakura asked.

"What?!" Itachi asked her, mortified.

"See? Your expressions and personality changes suddenly." Sakura giggled. Itachi chuckled.

"You know what…I'll give you time. And leave you alone. You're delirious from your anger." Itachi told her.

"Yeah. Walk away, bipolar." Sakura said in an "angry" tone.

Itachi chuckled and waved at her as he walked inside the house.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, enjoying the cool night air.

"Sakura, we'll go home now, dear. Say goodbye to your Auntie." Her mother, Yumi approached her.

As the Haruno family approached Mikoto and Sasuke who were talking in the corner, Sakura's eyebrow twitched in anger with just seeing the bumhole's face.

"Mikoto, it was a nice evening, we'll be going now." Yumi announced to Fugaku's wife.

She smiled. "Thank you for attending. See you at the Parent Teacher Conference next week."

"We'll see each other then." Yumi said and Sakura and her father bowed in respect. At Mikoto, that is.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Sakura waited for her father to get the car from the huge garage of the Uchiha manor, her mother socialized _again _with another Haruno family who was also about to leave.

_What's so good about socializing? It's just showing off…_

"Sakura, you're leaving?" Itachi appeared at the door.

"Yep."

"I think someone wants to speak to you." Itachi said.

Sakura raised a brow. "Who? McDonald?"

Itachi smiled. "No. But I guess he need a _Happy Meal."_

Sasuke appeared behind Itachi and looked at Sakura. _Look who's here…_

"Sakura…." His deep, husky voice called out. Itachi disappeared behind the doors and her mother was still socializing with another Harunos by the sidewalk.

"What?" she snapped.

"I just want to apolo---"

"No, Sasuke. I don't need your apology." Sakura eyed the car that was approaching them. _Their _car. Thank goodness.

"If you'd just let me explain. I didn't---" Sasuke looked at her.

Sakura "smiled" at him. "Don't bother saying anything. I wouldn't believe you anyway." She snapped as she ran towards their car and got inside.

"Good night, Sasuke." Yumi smiled at him before getting inside the car.

As their car, swept away, Sasuke gazed at Sakura who has her earphones jammed inside her ears, not even bothering to spare him one last look. Or glare.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 4, FINISHED!**

**OKAY..OKAY.**

**SO, THEY WON'T MAKE UP.**

**THEY ****WON'T.**

**THAT IS, UNTIL NARUTO, INO, SHIKAMARU, NEJI AND TENTEN INTERFERE.**

**LOTS OF MURDEROUS INTENT AND CATFIGHTS UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

"_**SO, make up or make out with each other? I am so not kidding."**_

**To fans of Katy Perry and Gossip Girl, you might have noticed something. Haha.**

**To those who didn't, well… Ignorance is bliss. ******

_**REVIEW!!!**_

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

arisen evil emo

alayneni

bluehinata96

kaattt

iLoveSasukeSakura.

xXPandaxChanXx

-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-

**Thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**Hit that button again, okay?**

**If you're not one to praise or criticize just PLEASE hit the button below this and type in, ****"I came by and read this fic."**

**If I can get at least ****10 reviews for this chapter****, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**JUST 10 REVIEWS for this chapter! PLEASE? PLEASE? **

**Thanks a lot.**

**lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You (effin) Belong With Me**

"_You belong with me Sasuke, not with that four-eyed whore." Lots of catfights, confrontations, plenty of "murderous" attempts and a so-called happy ending. SasuSaku set in a high school background. _

All characters are sixteen/seventeen year olds. Personalities of Sakura and Sasuke are slightly changed to portray their characters well. More talk, less emo-ish-ness.

**Important NOTE: **As you can see, the antagonist in this FF is Karin. However, I'd like to make it clear that I hold NO ill will towards that female character in Naruto, whatsoever. I just plainly used her name, and some of her attributes to portray the slutty girlfriend.

Also, I don't attempt to offend any of the high school sluts out there, but seriously, in my opinion, get a decent life. You're beautiful, talented and you can do greater things besides being popular, going out with that varsity guy or sleeping with all of them. You're only 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 year olds for Kami's sake. Anyone can change. Get a good life. Good luck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Naruto" IF I HAVE, SASUKE AND SAKURA WILL BE TOGETHER.

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_When the lover walks in, where does the best friend go?_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

"Oh hey, good morning, Sakura!" Ino greeted her by the locker.

"Right back at you." Sakura muttered. Ino raised a brow. _I know this kind of look, reply and mood. Not good._

"Oh…all right. Is anything wrong?" Ino asked, trying not to sound prying.

"Everything is fine." Sakura replied. "I'll see you at Literature class. 'Later." And with that, she went away.

"Oh. Okay." Ino replied.

"Hey, was something wrong? She didn't seem like her usual self…" Tenten chimed in. Neji and Naruto were still in front of their lockers but they have been eavesdropping. She was sure.

"I don't know either, Tenten. Guess we'll just have to find out." Ino replied.

"Maybe Teme and she are in a fight." Naruto said. Everyone gaped at him.

"Naruto…when was the last time you read a newspaper?" Ino said in a mocking voice. "OR, have you been to Oahu cause…."

"OH! THEY ARE IN A FIGHT!" Naruto exclaimed. "But…you know. They make up like in an hour or two. Always. So it just always slips my mind."

"Well…not this time, Naruto." Ino said.

"Let's make them." Naruto grinned.

___________________________________________________________________

**LITERATURE CLASS**

"Sasuke, I received the e-mail you sent me Sunday morning, it was good. I have put it together. Here is your part and do whatever you want with it." Sakura sat on her chair, on their shared desk, and shoved some legal bonds to Sasuke.

"Understood." Sasuke replied. _Well Sakura…you like a game, I would play with you._

Sakura was pretending to browse on the Internet with her cell phone but was actually plotting about the debate later. _I would most certainly like to shove humiliation into his face._

The aura was not so good. It was BAD. It was electrifying.

"Hey, Sakura-san…." Their classmate, Shiori, was about to ask a question to Sakura when he felt goose bumps and an electric sensation pass through him.

_WHAT IS THAT MURDEROUS INTENT!!!?????? _Shiori thought as he backed off.

See what I mean?

"Good day to everyone. Please settle down." Kurenai appeared and everyone settled into their proper places, hoping they wouldn't be called into recitation.

"Okay. Let's start. Everyone take out your home works and let us tackle the subject. Or rather, the dreary end to Stephen and Melissa's friendship." Kurenai announced.

"Hai…"

"As usual, let's start with Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha." Kurenai said, glancing at the two. The two nodded and stood before everyone.

In the middle, Ino was holding out a piece of paper: _**GO SAKURA! GO SASUKE! MAKE IT LAST AN HOUR!!!**_

Sakura sweat dropped and Shikamaru brought Ino's hands down. "Troublesome woman. Don't get us in trouble."

"Kill joy. You made our homework?" Ino said. Shikamaru just stared at her.

"No."

"As expected…" Ino nodded her head and took out a folder containing their presentation. "Here, study it." She shoved it to him. Boy, were people loving the "shoving" thing today.

"Nah. I'll just be the one to nod, to shake my head, and to tape the poster up the white board." Shikamaru yawned.

Ino looked at him in disgust and go the folder from him. "Lazy."

"Hai…hai."

"Now class, listen to Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha. 20 minutes, the two of you. Do it well."

_Oh man! Our Lit. Class today lasts for two and a half hours! Man!! Make it last longer, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!!! _Naruto thought as he nervously started doing his "home" work.

Sakura nodded her head and posted a poster on the board, bearing the questions.

1.) What was the overall plot of the story?

2.) Can you relate something that happened to the story with your life?

3.) If you can talk to the author (Melissa Drew) right now, what advice will you give to her?

4.)If you can talk to the other protagonist, Stephen, what will you tell him?

5.) With a partner of the opposite sex, prepare a class discussion about Melissa and Stephen's broken friendship—the cause and the effect. During the discussion, pretend to be Melissa and Stephen and have a talk or debate about the cause and effect of the broken friendship.

"Okay. First question. What was the overall plot of the story?" Sakura started.

"There were two main characters, Stephen and Melissa, the author. It was an anecdote of how their friendship came to an end when other relationships and responsibilities came into bloom." Sasuke continued.

"That was right, Sasuke. Their friendship wasn't true, because it didn't even survive a single fight." She looked at Sasuke, who nodded and proceeded.

"Question 2, can you relate something to your life that happened to the story?" Sasuke asked.

Tenten passed a note to Ino. _"They work too well together."_

"Well…I can say that my friends and I get into arguments but we aren't _stupid _to end our friendship over _silly _things and _childish _bickering. Of course, we are completely _honest _with each other if there is something wrong and _try _to sort that out. We do not _backstab _them or _complain _about them through _other _people. But of course, some of the friendships I have still need to be put into tests to see if they are really _true _friends." Sakura replied confidently, putting stress to some words. Others nod in agreement and look at each other, feeling uneasy at the dark atmosphere emanated by the two.

"_Subtle bitch talk. I love it." _Ino replied to Tenten's note. Tenten smiled and nodded. Ino got out a tape recorder to record what they were saying. Shikamaru eyed her. "Crazy?!"

Ino nodded.

"So, Question 3, what can you say to Melissa, Sasuke?" Sakura gestured toward Sasuke.

"Well, Melissa you have every right to be angry and feel _insecure _about that common thing. The thing that's wrong_ is _that you are _possessive, obsessive _even to tell that to Stephen. Stephen is a teenage boy, and most boys this age, dates and has relationships. I think it isn't proper for you to _condescend _him like that or _insult _his girl friend as you have called her, "slutty Beth." Friends should _respect _each other right, _Sakura? _To question 4…" Sasuke explained to, with a proud air around him, also stressing some words.

Tenten suppressed giggled and shoved a note to Ino. _"They ARE professionals."_Ino nodded and Neji nudged Tenten. Tenten just stuck her tongue out.

"To question 4, what can you say to Stephen, Sakura?" Sasuke said, leaning over the table.

Sakura smiled. "Well, as you have said, Sasuke, that friends should _respect _each others' opinions, right? Well Stephen, _you _too didn't even try to respect what Melissa was saying. You just shut her out, and never tried to _solve _the problem. _You _just stood there watching. It may be true that lovers _will _always come first, _but, _is it right to forget your friends just because of ­him or _her? _Is it right to treat them like dirt and just _throw _everything away when _things aren't going your way??" _Sakura replied. "Class, from what I have read, Stephen wasn't given one single winning characteristic other than being _truly, truly _in love with Beth. So, I don't have any pros on his side, only the _cons." _

"Those were good point of views, Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Haruno. Now, to the final question, _prepare a class discussion about Melissa and Stephen's broken friendship—the cause and the effect. During the discussion, pretend to be Melissa and Stephen and have a talk or debate about the cause and effect of the broken friendship." _Kurenai motioned for them to continue and they nodded.

"Well, hi Stephen." Sakura greeted "Stephen."

"Same to you, Melissa." Sasuke, in turn, also greeted "Melissa."

Sakura: "Now let us talk about Beth, the cause of our broken friendship."

Sasuke: "Wait, weren't _you, _Melissa, also a cause of the broken friendship because of your feeling of insecurity and possessiveness?

Sakura: "Well then, let us talk about Beth, Melissa _and _Stephen. See, we three are the causes of the broken friendship. _I am _as you have said, insecure and possessive while _you_ are incapable and unfeeling. _Incapable _because didn't even try to save the friendship and is like a _dog _to your girl friend's wishes. Paragraph 10-14---"

Sakura took out a photocopy of the story and read aloud.

_That morning, I went to class early, to think about things and to ponder on what I should do. Besides, it was nice to feel the good breeze when you go to school early right? As I walked towards the classroom, I realized I wasn't the first one to arrive. Two voices were talking._

"_Stephen, I do not care if you have been friends with her since forever. I am your girl friend, so who is more important? Tell me, what I want to hear, Stephen." a feminine voice ordered._

"_Beth…you know how much I love you. But…I have been friends with Melissa for ten years already. Don't make me throw it away. Of course, I love you more than anything." Stephen said._

"_If you really love me more than anything Stephen, you will NOT talk to her, spare a glance to her or even communicate with her in any sorts. If you can't do that, I demand we just break up since you can't---" And then Beth broke into tears._

_I heard Beth sobbing and Stephen whispering. "Okay, Beth. Okay. I'll forget Melissa. Melissa never existed. Just for you, Beth…"_

"…that's what I mean of incapable, Stephen. _Unfeeling _because you only considered her feelings and never even bothered to explain why you never communicated with me after that. Of course, you didn't have to, I heard already what you both have to say." Sakura smirked, slamming the paper on the desk.

Tenten covered her mouth with her hand to hide the big smile that was plastering her face, and Neji was snickering. _Now, Uchiha…what will you do?_

"If that's what you say, Melissa. If you feel that I am incapable and unfeeling, then so be it. Why would you blame me for loving someone, Melissa? Is it too much? Is it to much for you to handle?" Sasuke smirked.

"Why should it be too much for me to handle, Stephen?" Sakura asked.

"It was too much for you to handle because things were already falling out of your grasp. You want to control the situation. Paragraph 5---"

_When Stephen told me, that he had a thing for Beth, the school's most gorgeous and popular girl, I never thought that his asking her out would affect as many things as it did. Suddenly, everything fell apart, no more hang outs, no more phone calls, no more hugs, no more "hi-s" when we see each other. It was as if Beth was jealous of me...but she didn't realize that I, too, had my own share of jealousy. I was jealous of the time she got to spend with Stephen and indignant of the time I could not. I have grown bitter. Things were all out of my grasp and everything was falling apart._

"…You never accepted what Beth and I have. That's _your _problem. If you have just accepted it, things would have gone in a better way." Sasuke said.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "So Stephen, you are saying that I should just accept what you did? Or rather, we should just accept what you did? Paragraph 7----"

_Travis, Aisa and James, our other friends, also asked what was wrong with Stephen. I could not answer them. Stephen also never talked to them anymore, all his attention were directed to Beth and no one more. Nobody existed except Beth and him. I guess it was true love. But does true love require you to act as if other people doesn't have feelings [but you two?]_

Sakura: …You threw everything away, Stephen. You---

Sasuke: I didn't throw everything away, Melissa. You wanted to get rid of Beth---

Sakura: I wouldn't have wanted to get rid, as you put it, of Beth if you have even acknowledged us after you got together with her. You never---

Sasuke: Can't you see? Of course I was trying to spend time with Beth, she is my girl friend after all. Why can't all of you understand---

Sakura: What else do we have to understand, Stephen?!

The class was looking at each other because the two aren't even allowing the other to finish their sentences. It wasn't a _let's-discuss-this-together_ anymore, it was _let us -snap-at-each-other _already. Kurenai creased her brow in confusion as to what was happening.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…Hell hath no fury like a woman best friend scorned…" Ino was muttering the phrases repeatedly and was, unlike others, enjoying herself.

Tenten was astounded and turned to Ino who was sitting behind her.. "Ino…shut up about Shakespeare's quote."

Sasuke: What did you understand, Melissa?

Sakura: I----

"Okay, Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno, stop the pretend. Your 20 minutes is over, and I have to say, that discussion was very um…well put." Kurenai interjected before the two can continue on.

Sakura and Sasuke glared at each other for about fourteen seconds before turning around to face the class in their calmed expressions. The class was beyond astonished. _Was it really a just a play or is it real?_

"Thank you for listening to what we have to say." Sakura smiled and bowed. Sasuke nodded and they both took their seats.

Some students clapped, Karin shouted: That is my Sasuke!, while others were still recuperating from the scene the pinkhead and loverboy caused. Naruto didn't know which side to take, and due to that he formed a headache.

"Aspirin! Aleve! Paracetamol! Give me any of those!!" Naruto called to Kiba.

"I don't carry those around, Naruto." Kiba replied.

"N-naruto-kun…here, I have some…" Hinata said as she handed him an aspirin.

"Thanks, Hinata!!! You're great!" Naruto said before he swallowed it. Hinata blushed fiercely and turned to listen to the discussion to hide her blush.

"Okay, class. Now, before we move to the next partners, let me share with you some trivia. Take this down, it might be important." Kurenai smiled while students took out their pens to take notes.

"I heard Ms. Yamanaka…" Kurenai turned towards Ino, who jumped from surprise, "…and Ms. Tenten muttering a quote a while ago." Tenten's eyes bulged.

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." _Kurenai mimicked. "Have you heard this quote, class?"

"Hai…"

"Do you know who wrote this?" Kurenai asked.

"William Shakespeare?" Shino asked.

"Well, that class, I tell you is a misattribution." Kurenai explained. Tenten raised her brows in question.

"You see, Shakespeare was given the credit and attribution but it actually came from William Congreve. It came from a play he wrote, called 'The Mourning Bride.'" Kurenai explained. The class nodded their head and took notes.

_The Mourning Bride? Hey…I read that somewhere in Dad's books!!! _Sakura thought.

"Can anybody tell me the complete quote?" Kurenai asked.

_What was it? Um…Oh yeah!! It's my sister's favorite line!!! The one she recited after their break up… _Sakura raised her hand, and Kurenai turned to her.

"Yes, Ms. Haruno?"

"_Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned; Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."_

Ino's jaw dropped. _How can she memorize those lines!!!!??!_

Kurenai nodded. "Very good, Ms. Haruno. A copy of the Mourning Bride is hard to find today, do you have a copy of it at home?"

"Well, I read that when I was fourteen, but I remember that line since I was eight because it was my sister's favorite quote." Sakura explained.

"Sister?" Neji muttered.

"That is good. Can you, by any chance, let me borrow that?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure."

"All right…and I didn't know you have a sister." Kurenai added. "Now, let's proceed to the next partners…I hope you all got that famous line." The other partners proceeded while Sakura just sank at her seat, cussing for even mentioning her sister. _Now Naruto and the guys will ask me questions!!!_

____________________________________________________________________

**PHYSICAL EDUCATION CLASS**

"Hey! That was an excellent debate, Sakura!" Tenten approached her, already in her white tee and red jogging pants.

"Thanks, Tenten…" Sakura said. "Um, you see, I gotta change, so see you later?"

"Sure. And then we can kick the boys' butts." Sakura nodded and proceeded towards the changing rooms.

It was physical education class—mixed—and they were going to play volleyball. Boys Versus Girls. It's volleyball anyway.

And you see…Sakura is out to kick some ass shoved up with a stick today.

"You ready??" Ino asked as they came out the changing rooms. The boys' uniforms were blue jogging pants and a white shirt, while the girls wear red jogging pants and white tees. So you see, it is always very helpful to shave before a mixed P.E. class.

"You know how much I love volleyball, Ino." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, when we were twelve and you were learning how to play volleyball and you've got these bruises all up your arms, you were so fascinated by them remember? You came up to us and said, 'Hey! I've got bruises! They are cute!'" Ino said in a mocking tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "At least I play like a pro."

"Cocky."

"Hah!"

"Sakura-chan!!! Hello!" Naruto called out from the other side of the gym, waving at her.

Sakura waved and smiled, Sasuke and Neji were, as always, brooding on the stands, watching everything get into order.

"Okay, my youths! Let's start our warm-ups and then we can all proceed with our game!!" Gai, their P.E. Instructor, arrived.

"Hai…"

___________________________________________________________________

"Okay, let's start with Game 1! The boys' team will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Kitsuna Takechi, Uchiha Sasuke, Takuchi Mito, Yagami Raito, Suton Kagato. Left side of the court!" Gai instructed.

"Girls: Kazahana Karin, Sakamoto Miyake, Amane Misa, Mitsuka Karmina, Kurusane Maya and… Haruno Sakura." Gai gave the girls a good guy pose.

"Oh great. Do I know one of my teammates?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Karin." Ino smirked.

"Perfect." Sakura replied cynically, walking towards the court.

"Good luck, Sakura!!!" Tenten called out.

"Sakura-chan! Good luck to you!" Naruto greeted her before they went to their own courts.

"Same to you Naruto. Same." Sakura muttered.

"1 minute strategy talk for both teams."

"So, what are we going to do?" Karmina asked.

"We play volleyball." Sakura replied.

"Just please…do not let the ball hit me. I can swing it, but it won't hit up the net." Karin said, studying her nails.

"Yeah, me too.." Miyake and Maya chorused.

"Well, I know the basics…I took classes once." Misa said.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"When me or Sakura say SET, I think you all know what those means?" Misa asked.

"Yeah, we spring the ball towards midair and someone's going to hit it towards the other side?" Karmina said.

"Right." Sakura said.

"So then I guess you and Misa will just work together then, we'll stay out of the way. We can't win against Sasuke anyway." Karin declared.

"Not when I'm on your side, Karin." Sakura said. Karin glared.

"Let's kick some bum, Sakura?" Misa asked with a smile, drawing out her hand.

"Let's." Sakura took her hand.

"Everyone, shake hands!!!" Gai ordered.

___________________________________________________________________

"Girls will take the court first, Server, into position!"

The groups got ready. Misa was the girl's server and sprung. It landed on the other side, thankfully, but Sasuke had hit it back.

The ball was coming towards Miyake.

"SET!" Sakura yelled. Miyake sprung it into the air, Sakura waited for the perfect moment and then HIT!

The ball landed in the boy's court. On the floor.

"Inside! TO THE GIRLS!"

There were yelling and Ino's voice was perfectly heard. "GO SAKURA!!!!"

"Boys take the court, Server, into position!"

Naruto served the ball and it was heading for Karin, who was standing there.

"Karin, SET!" Misa yelled. But then, Karin was staring at Sasuke and the ball was coming towards her so she side-stepped it. She side-stepped the freaking ball without a care of the world. Side-stepped a ball.

"Inside! TO THE BOYS!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nice start." She muttered to Karin.

"Hmph."

"Girls take the court, Server into position!"

Misa once again served the ball and Sasuke once again struck it back.

"MOVE!" Sakura yelled at Karin, as she struck it back.

And then Sasuke struck it back again.

And then Sakura hit the ball back again.

And then Sasuke struck it back _again._

And then Sakura hit it back _again._

No, there WEREN'T _twelve players, _there were only _two. _And they go by the names of Sasuke and Sakura.

"So, Sasuke VS Sakura. Very classy." Ino commented.

"Have they heard of teamwork?" Tenten mocked.

"Not in their vocabulary, Ten." Neji smirked.

The ball is already missing the ground. The ground was screaming, "Come back to Mommy, Ball!!!"

And then Sasuke struck it back again.

And then Sakura hit the ball back again.

"What are you two doing?!" Naruto interjected, as he, instead hit the ball back.

"Don't interfere." Sasuke replied.

"Let me hit for once, Sakura." Misa told her. Sakura truced and let Misa take over the hitting back.

HIT! Sasuke hit it back again.

BAM! Sakura hit it back again.

And then their routine got back again. They were playing one-on-one against each other.

"Gai-sensei! They have been playing for fifteen minutes already!!! It's a draw! Come on! How about us?!" Kiba complained from the bleachers.

The others chorused a "Yeah" and started to protest.

"Hai…hai. Calm down, my youthful ones! All right! Stop!" Gai blew the whistle.

Naruto caught the ball before Sasuke got the chance to hit it back.

"Okay, it's a draw. But you didn't display teamwork, my youthful players, and that is bad. Try harder next time!" Gai said. Others nodded and rolled their eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other while exiting the court. "Hey Sasuke! You did well!" Karin came to Sasuke, holding a towel out for him.

"Aa." He replied. "Use the towel yourself."

"If you say so, Sasuke! See you later!!" she gave him a peck on the cheek before scurrying off.

_See, Sakura! Karin's got a good side! She's just demanding and manipulative, that's all!!! _Sakura tried to soothe herself from hating Karin more, because hey, if she just listened a while ago, the boys' team, Sasuke's team, wouldn't have gotten a score. Therefore, it won't be a draw. Damn!

"Hey, Sakura. What was that, a one-on-one volleyball game?" Ino asked.

"You bet it is. Good luck with your game." Sakura replied, with a-matter-of-factly tone.

"She's whipped with anger." Tenten suggested.

"Yepp…"

___________________________________________________________________

FOUR HOURS LATER…

"Okay class, help with the preparation of the materials for the play. Group yourselves and make magic, you maggots." Anko, their Arts teacher instructed them.

"Wow, the atmosphere here is pretty good, right, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Ah." Sakura replied Sasuke-ishly.

"Hey, enjoy! This is the only class we don't share with Karin the super girl friend!" Ino nudged.

"Try me." Sakura replied.

Tenten and Ino looked at each other, and shook their heads. As they entered the back room, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji were already there. Neji was putting glitters on the word "Destiny", Shikamaru was painting a cloud and Chouji was adding details to a potato chip bag.

"Hah. Look at the Tres Marias." Tenten pointed at Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Marias?" Sakura smirked.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto waved at her. "Come here!!"

"Hai….hai." Sakura said.

"So what's new, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much." Sakura replied, glaring at Sasuke.

"Really? Cause…I think you and Sasuke are in a fight." Naruto said bluntly, the other six people in the room stared at him in shock.

"Of course not." Sakura muttered.

"He knows anyway, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"So it's true?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked away and nodded.

"Why don't you two make up?" Naruto asked.

Silence.

"Make up or make out with each other? I am so not kidding." Naruto said with a "serious" tone.

Glares.

"Guys! What happened?! Is it about Karin!? Why should our friendship be broken just because of a stupid bickering?!!" Naruto asked.

_Naruto…makes me laugh. Yeah…what's the point of all of these? This is . I'll just tell the truth. _Sakura thought. And then like a wonder bulb, realization hit her.

"No, Naruto, it IS because of me. Because I meddle too much, because I want to be the center of attention always and is a nagger. I don't know my place and don't understand what Sasuke is going through. Because I talk as if I have done everysingle thingin my life correct and act as if I know everything." Sakura replied, the gang looked at her in confusion, shocked at her revelation.

"Learn to accept criticism, Sakura." Sasuke defended.

"Why, Sasuke? Why do you have to confer that to another person? You could have just told me in my face." Sakura glared at him.

"And you'll do what?" Sasuke asked.

"I would have slapped you again." Sakura replied, mordantly. Sakura didn't even know whether to stay angry or giggle.

She wasn't really used to grudging. Bickering and fighting with Sasuke for one whole day was already enough. Sakura wasn't the type to chip on her shoulder and stay mad for ten years or so. But you know what she realized? Sakura realized _everything _that Sasuke said was _undeniably _true. She was straddling him, sucking the air out of him, and doesn't know her place. But she also discovered something. Sasuke was the kind of guy that when falls in love, easily manipulated and very, very vulnerable.

Sasuke loves too much.

And with that, Sakura realized that she shouldn't blame Sasuke for falling in too deep. But, Sakura doesn't forgive him for what he did, for leaving her and her—their—friends, for a girl. She just chose to accept it. Get along with it. Que sera sera.

Sasuke shook his head and averted his gaze. "You see."

Silence.

"Give them space, Naruto. You'll know what happened eventually, just not now. Not now." Neji spoke about the fight for the first time.

**RRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!**

"See you tomorrow. Stay out of this, dobe." Sasuke stood up, and rapidly got out of the room, his messenger bag hanging on his right shoulder.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked.

"We'll get on with our lives." Sakura smiled and exited the room, too. She was headed towards the basement, where the parking lot was.

She knew her and Sasuke's forgiving-each-other-time wasn't today, tomorrow, next week, next month, or maybe next year. Maybe, one day they'll forgive each other. But not now. The damage done was too immense.

Or maybe it can be healed in just one second. A second that rapidly changes everything. Everything that happened, everything that was said.

Sakura was making her way towards her Red Lamborghini when on her right, she saw a streak of red on the parking lot wall.

And that streak of red on her right turned out to be a girl. A redhead to be exact. A redhead who was kissing a man with silver hair.

And on her left, was a streak of black, a boy, watching the redhead kiss the silver haired one.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-

luckiducki23

kaattt

kickASSali

PinketteKonan

alayneni

iLoveSasukeSakura

.Alice

Md5will

xXPandaxChanXx

LittleMissCurious

Xabsol

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

**This one is close to a CrossOver guys! See the characters' names!? Haha.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**THAT'S CHAPTER FIVE FOR YOU, GUYS!**

**HMM. SO HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THOSE LAST TWO SENTENCES??**

**WHO ARE THEY???**

**I am sure some of you already know who they are.**

**What will happen next?**

**Will this bring closure?**

**Or even more idiocy?**

**Wait and see…as the quote:**

"**YOU BELONG WITH ME SASUKE, NOT WITH THAT FOUR-EYED WHORE." **

_**GETS REPLACED.**_

**Part 1 is coming to an end, guys.**

**YOU'LL SEE WHY. **

**CRYPTICNESS ALERT!**

**MWUHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update but this is what everything will be for the next months.**

**Okay..so the glitch is since school is starting on June 15 (I'm from the Philippines) I won't be able to always do the week-by-week updates anymore.**

**So, I'll only be updating **_**maybe **_**TWICE a month…sorry for that. But hey, being a sophomore high school student in a state university is quite…full of pressure when you are striving to be on The Roll.**

**SO HERE COMES THE RANT!!!**

**THE RANT!**

**You see, I NEED SOME ENCOURAGEMENT HERE THAT SASUSAKU still has even a 40% CHANCE of happening.**

**W-H-Y?**

**Well, you can go to MangaFox and see the FORUMS there.**

**They ARE "quite" abusive. Especially on the Naruto Romance forum.**

**THEY ARE ALL SHOUTING: NARUSAKU!! NARUSAKU!**

**Oh, f***.**

**NARUSAKU! NARUSAKU!!**

**OH K-I-L-L ME NOW. N-O-W.**

**And did I mention NARUTO MANGA CHAPTER 350?**

**WOW. That was VERY NaruSaku. And guess who the Rokudai---- okay, I'll stop. THAT is a spoiler.**

**SO JUST READ THE MANGA AND GO SEE FOR YOURSELVES.**

**Gosh, please don't tell me that I wasted TWO years on hoping that SasuSaku will happen. PLEASE.**

**ALL I WANT IN THE NARUTO UNIVERSE IS FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA TO BE TOGETHER FOR ALL GOODNESS'S SAKE.**

**NOW IT seems that it WON'T AND CAN'T HAPPEN!!!**

**I am sooo depressed that I don't even know why I'm writing fanfics about a couple that'll never be together.**

**I AM losing hope. And honey, hope is a very dangerous thing to lose.**

**Well, let us all just pray that Sasuke and Sakura will be together.**

**Hope. **

**And if everything ENDS BAD, the Fanfiction World is still here. Forever to comfort the hallowed souls of those disappointed people. Like me.**

**Aw. (sobs)**

**OKAY, so much for the drama, let us all just be POSITIVE here… and give me REVIEWS!**

**Hah!! I will be waiting for your reviews while I watch my good ol' DVDs of Gilmore Girls.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed last chapter. REVIEW again, will you??**

_**THANKS.**_

**So at least 10 REVIEWS till next chapter?**

**I'LL BE WAITING! Take care!**

**adore me, lovelovelove,**

**Katy**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You (effin) Belong With Me**

"_You belong with me Sasuke, not with that four-eyed whore." Lots of catfights, confrontations, plenty of "murderous" attempts and a so-called happy ending. SasuSaku AU. _

All characters are sixteen/seventeen year olds. Personalities of Sakura and Sasuke are slightly changed to portray their characters well. More talk, less emo-ish-ness.

**Important NOTE: **As you can see, the antagonist in this FF is Karin. However, I'd like to make it clear that I hold NO ill will towards that female character in Naruto, whatsoever. I just plainly used her name, and some of her attributes to portray the slutty girlfriend.

Also, I don't attempt to offend any of the high school sluts out there, but seriously, in my opinion, get a decent life. You're beautiful, talented and you can do greater things besides being popular, going out with that varsity guy or sleeping with all of them. You're only 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 year olds for Kami's sake. Anyone can change. Get a good life. Good luck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Naruto" IF I HAVE, SASUKE AND SAKURA WILL BE TOGETHER.

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

"_Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned---_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_See you tomorrow. Stay out of this, dobe." Sasuke stood up, and rapidly got out of the room, his messenger bag hanging on his right shoulder._

"_So, what now?" Naruto asked. _

"_We'll get on with our lives." Sakura smiled and exited the room, too. She was headed towards the basement, where the parking lot was._

_She knew her and Sasuke's forgiving-each-other-time wasn't today, tomorrow, next week, next month, or maybe next year. Maybe, one day they'll forgive each other. But not now. The damage done was too immense. _

_Or maybe it can be healed in just one second. A second that rapidly changes everything. Everything that happened, everything that was said._

_Sakura was making her way towards her Red Lamborghini when on her right, she saw a streak of red on the parking lot wall._

_And that streak of red on her right turned out to be a girl. A redhead to be exact. A redhead who was kissing a man with silver hair._

_And on her left, was a streak of black, a boy, watching the redhead kiss the silver haired one._

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

"_Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned;_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PART o6: Heaven and Hell**

And there was Karin, the girlfriend, with a senior student whom Sakura recognized as Hozuki Suigetsu---_KISSING._

And also, three yards away from her, was Sasuke. The ex-best friend. The _boyfriend_. Well, she guessed she could call him that. A while ago.

_And, _Sakura was in the middle of them. Karin on the right, Sasuke on her left. What's a girl got to do???

Karin continued kissing Suigetsu, her pale hand entangling on his silver hair; Suigetsu's hands under her shirt, on her waist. Years seem to pass by, but the two won't stop. Or have noticed the presence of two other people.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to the two, now currently grinding each other's body. Karin gave out a large moan as Suigetsu nuzzled on her neck, kissing her there, his hands riding up. Karin's hands kept Suigetsu's head there, her eyes closed.

Sakura. Now, what will she do? Cough loudly? Click her heels noisily? Just walk past? But no, her legs seem to be glued to the parking lot. And then her mind gave her another option. _If your old self were to see this, whom will she choose to go to? Sasuke? Or Karin?_

_Will she walk to Sasuke, say something...console him?_

_Or to Karin? To say she's a whore?_

But then, she realized. She wasn't her old self anymore, so she won't be following those two options. Instead, she would do what her new self will do.

Sakura dropped her pink Kipling shoulder bag, the monkey keychain landing with a PLONK! on the pavement, and walked---marched towards Karin---who was still _furiously _making out with Suigetsu.

Now…what will the student of Tsunade, from the Taekwondo class do?

"Suigetsu-san, kindly get out of the way," Sakura said sweetly, but Suigetsu nor Karin bulged. So, she made him. She grabbed Suigetsu by the back of his black shirt and tossed him towards the Camry beside them. Karin's eyes flew open as Suigetsu's body hit the Camry with a loud thud.

"Bitch, wha----" Karin started but Sakura slapped her. Hard.

"Now _whore, _don't we have at least an unwritten rule stating that it's prohibited to have sex anywhere the campus?" Sakura grabbed the neckline of her cheering outfit. Karin glared at her. "Especially, when you are NOT doing it at all with your _boyfriend?"_

"Bitch, what the fuck are you doing?" Suigetsu got up from the floor, storming towards Sakura, with a fist ready to fly towards her.

"Oh nothing. I was just overwhelmed with the sight of you two, _ready to fuck _each other in front of _my friend_, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura shoved Karin towards Suigetsu who caught her.

"Sa-sasuk-ke??" Karin asked, with surprise clear in her eyes.

"There." Sakura pointed towards Sasuke who was still unmoving across the lot, his hands clenching in fists, his eyes drilling at Karin and Suigetsu.

"Sasuke it's not what you think it is!" Karin blurted out.

Sasuke raised his brows. "Oh, is that so? It's not what I think it is? Because, I thought you two were just doing it for your practice for the play. But then, you said it's not what I think it is. Therefore, it's real, Karin?" Sasuke replied derisively.

Sakura smiled. _My…my… _Karin gasped in horror, Suigetsu stared at Sasuke.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Sasuke walked towards them, and Karin's eyes widened for the umpteenth time. She didn't notice that Sasuke's silver Volvo was just beside them.

(A/N: Silvvveeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr Vollllllllllvooooooooooo…………….Familiar?)

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a second before he got in and sped away. Sakura raised a brow at the the two, who were still shocked, and smiled as she skipped along to her car, tottering like a little, happy girl.

"See ya…wouldn't wanna be ya." She winked before getting off inside her red Lamborghini and like her so-called _friend, _as she stated earlier, sped away.

_BITCH! She was C.I.A.!! __**C**__aught-__**I**__n-__**A**__ction! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA!!!! _For the first time that day, Sakura felt good. A single, split second changed everything. And she couldn't believe it. She called Sasuke, THE bastard, _her friend?! _Such a _wonderful _day for her. But…not for Sasuke. She knew that.

_What'll he do?_

_What's going to happen?_

_Will they get back together?_

Sakura creased her brows at her last rhetorical question. She hoped not. Sasuke's been such an idiot for that girl for months now. Pretty please, just forget Karin and get another girl.

**Oh. Preferably you?**

_Get lost._

Any other girl, someone nice, not so demanding, understanding, and can be their friend too. Sakura's inner said, **That other girl is you.**

Sakura rolled her eyes and as she turned around the corner her eyes saw a silver car, a Volvo, parked in a deserted street. _Sasuke??_

Sakura pedaled her break, and turned the engine off, getting out of the car. _Call me nosy or whatever, that guy's in the verge of a suicide. Hah._

**Or call you suicidal, leaving baby Lamborghini in the open.**

_Don't worry. It has a security alarm and bullet-proof windows and a burglar-proof lock. Courtesy of Daddy, of course._

She walked towards the car and read the plate. It's Sasuke's, all right. She peeked through the window and saw Sasuke staring into space. Sasuke noticed the presence and his eyes met hers. Dull alexandrite clashed with bright emeralds. Sasuke sighed and opened his passenger's seat's door, motioning for her to come in.

Sakura took a breath, deciding whether to get inside or not. Hello, she just slapped his precious, precious girlfriend. Or his ex. She did not know.

Sasuke continued to drill through her with his eyes, so she got in anyway. Volvo's air conditioning is nice. They sat there in silence, half a minute passed.

"Sasuke---"

"Sakura---"

They said in unison. "Oh well, go on first, Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke went on first since he wasn't clearly into that stupid arguing crap about who'll speak first at the moment. Or any time at all. "Sakura…thanks for…slapping Karin."

Sakura's eyes bulged out. "I…I was going to say sorry for slapping your girlfriend."

"_My _girlfriend?" Sasuke scoffed as he banged his head on the leather head rest and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke…" Sakura looked down. This was the epilogue of their war, she knew that. He _knew_ that. They fought over a stinking, lying, cheating bitch slut.

"Sasuke…You know…" Sakura said but didn't finish when Sasuke leaned over and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, resting his head on her shoulder. She can feel his hot breath on her neck.

"You…were right." Sasuke muttered against her shoulder. Suddenly, she felt the collar of her white shirt getting wet. Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…was…crying?

"Sasuke…that's what you get for waking up in Vegas." Sakura replied.

Sakura heard a soft snort. "Sakura…I didn't come here to you to get some bullshit…honest answer. Or some lyrics from Katy Perry. Or…an idiom." Sasuke replied, his normally sharp, deep, husky voice puffy and soft.

"You just recently got an information overload, situation lost control…Send out an S.O.S…" Sakura was stifling a giggle as she sang the lyrics. "Get the idiom, Sasuke….."

"I thought Katy Perry was real straightforward and her songs were…weird?" Sasuke replied.

"Most people just don't understand her songs. What do you get in Las Vegas? Dreams…money…power…fame...hot girls…hot boys. But not everyone succeeds…sometimes, you get blinded by them and think everything is real, when after everything…all of that was just a mirage. A mere illusion of what you think is right…or what's wrong. All you see is your dreams coming true but, in reality you were just blinded by your impossible aspirations." Sakura replied. "So, Sasuke…shut up and put your money where your mouth is."

"Aa." Sasuke replied. "You asked for it."

And Sasuke stayed there, resting on her shoulder, and ever so subtly tightening his hold on her body, getting comfort from Sakura who, in turn, also wrapped her arms on his torso. Sakura…_his_ tomodachi.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said from the opened window of her Lamborghini. Sasuke was out of his Volvo, entering his pass code on the gate.

"Yeah."

"Good night. And…get a good, good rest cause we have a rematch tomorrow at Volleyball." Sakura winked, starting her engine.

"Yeah, and you better shave." Sasuke smirked as he got inside his Volvo to park in inside their manor.

"Oh go to hell, punk." Sakura replied before she drove off, waving her hand outside the window.

"Good night." Sasuke replied as Sakura turned around the corner.

**TUESDAY**

"So I told the cashier, 'What the heck?! Three dollars for a small cup of ra-men?! Are you crazy?!' And then I walked off outside the convenience store! That'll teach them to price their ra-men well!!" Naruto told his three other friends.

"Really, Naruto, is ra-men your life?" Ino commented, flipping her blonde hair that she just recently cut, which now stopped above her butt.

"Of course not! Hinata is my life!" Naruto responded. Tenten's and Ino's jaw dropped, while Neji's eyes darkened.

"You're dating my cou—" But Neji was cut by a _slight _disturbance from the sound of two car engines.

Two luxury cars were speeding after one another, causing some students to look. "Hey…isn't that?...." Tenten pointed at the two cars that recently arrived at the school gates.

"Sasuke? Sakura???" Ino said.

A black-haired male emerged from his silver Volvo, smirking and the pinkette slammed her Lamborghini's car door, pouting at the male. They presented their I.D. to the guard who was perplexed at the sight of two students riding luxury cars. He opened the gates and the two sped away, down to the parking lot basement of the campus.

"What now? They're going to destroy each others' cars? Good heavens! How many ra-men can I buy with just one of those two cars?!" Naruto shrieked.

"I don't think so...I felt a good aura between the two." Tenten commented, her eyes fixed at the entrance of the parking lot.

"They…made up? And…doesn't Sasuke always come to school with Karin?" Ino asked. "How come Karin is there?" She pointed at the redhead who was standing with her cheering squad, scowling.

"Why don't we see?" Neji motioned for them to come to the parking lot.

"Yea! Seeing is believing!!" Naruto said, walking towards the entrance of their parking area.

"Don't think I have forgotten Naruto. You and I are going to talk later." Neji whispered to Naruto before answering what Tenten was asking him.

Naruto gulped but then smiled. The issue between him and Hinata are for later, for now, it's with those two idiots.

The foursome walked towards their two other friends, who were chatting animatedly together. Sakura spotted the four and waved at them.

"Hey…good morning, Ino, Tenten, Neji-san, Naruto!" Sakura greeted.

".Hell." Ino replied.

"What?" Sakura cocked her brow.

"You. Sasuke. How?" Ino asked.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. "What about us?"

"You…good with each other again?" Naruto asked.

"Um. Yes?" Sakura replied.

"NO WAY! YOU GAVE IN TO KARIN!? NO WAY! I THOUGHT YOU WON'T MAKE UP WITH SASUKE TILL HE BREAKS UP WITH KARIN!?" Ino shrieked.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little and then looked at Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, you and her…are you still together?" Sakura whispered. Ah. The honorific is back.

"No." Sasuke replied flatly.

"Good. Cause you know, if you're still together I'm going to kick your poor little silver Volvo till Edward Cullen comes here and says I'm ruining his signature car that he made popular around the world." Sakura replied.

Sasuke snorted, "Who cares? I'm hotter than that fictional character and I can sell a hundred times more silver Volvos than that Cullen can do in a week."

(A/N: Says the fictional character. Sweat-drop. Watch out for my new ONE-SHOT with that plot!!! ;] )

Sakura scoffed. "You are just jealous because half of your fangirls ignored you for a week when the movie, 'Twilight' hit the cinemas."

"Who says that Robert Pattinson acts like Edward Cullen in real life?" Sasuke shook his head. "What the movie lets you see isn't always everything. To me, he looks at Bella like a maniac."

"Because he's in love with her, dummy! And you are just jealous of Rob!" Sakura

Sasuke scoffed. "There's no point in arguing with an angry _fangirl." _

Sakura grinned. "Good you know."

Their other friends looked at each other and smiled. Piss off. Everything's back to normal again.

Or _not._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LUNCH TIME**

"So that's what happened." Sakura concluded the retelling of The Break Up of Sasuke and Karin, with a swoosh of her left arm while sipping her Pepsi.

"I can't even imagine Karin's face!" Ino said, suppressing a laugh. They have been at it now, she, Tenten, and Sakura were talking about Sasuke and Karin's breakup for thirty minutes now. How? Well the three boys had soccer practice so it was gossip time for them.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and stood up. "I'll buy a cake."

"I'll come with you. Ino, you'll be okay alone?" Tenten asked.

"Ino's a big girl now, Panda-chan." Ino smirked.

"Ugh. Go to hell, Barbie-chan." Tenten replied.

"Aw. Panda-chan shouldn't use bad language!" Ino shouted.

Sakura smiled at her two friends. And then frowned. The line was _horrendous. _It went on longer than Edward Cullen's forever. Gawd, what is with the cafeteria of Shirokuo?!

(A/N: Yea, cause Konoha High is overused already.)

"Darn line." Tenten muttered.

A couple of cheering squad members, _and _Karin, came to the line, their trays on hand, squishing their oh-so-thin bodies through the crowd.

Others frowned, not wanting to let these cheerers cut the line. The hell, they had been standing in line for minutes now due to the loaded counter and these girls, no matter how gorgeous they are, will squish their bodies in? Pfft.

"Get in line!" Lee, who was in line also, shouted at the cheering chicks.

"Go find your own business." Karin replied.

"_This _is our business." Temari replied at Karin, scowling.

"Temari, don't worry, this line is arranged according to beauty. The ugly ones are in front." Sakura winked.

Karin glared at her and stomped towards her. "Hey, aside from your face, what other problems do you have?" She hissed.

Bitch fight.

"Hm. Let's see. Your existence?" Sakura replied, smirking.

"That means we have the same problem. I even wonder why the hell you were born." Karin sneered.

"Me? I was born to be beautiful. You? You were just born." Sakura replied, her eyes glistening with amusement.

"Karin, let's go." Karin's friend, whom Sakura found nice, held Karin's wrist and pulled her away. Karin glared at her and walked away.

_The truth is…if that bitch would just…try to be herself…be KARIN…I think I would like her. Just throw away that superstar façade and I think we'd be on good terms. God. _Sakura thought, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tenten sighed. "I wonder…when Karin will mature."

"I was wondering the same thing too, Ten." Sakura replied. Tenten's face went blank but then nodded.

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot that that was _Neji's _nickname for you. To be used, of course, _by _Neji only." Sakura commented, grinning.

"Shut up, Sakura." Tenten stuck her tongue out at her. Sakura just laughed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"…Sure. See you on Saturday then. Bye!" Sakura closed her phone, beaming a smile as she skipped towards the bench that they always hung out.

"Sakura…don't you look pretty today?!" Ino commented her best friend, smiling.

"Yeah. I wish you did, too." Sakura replied. Ino's face showed shock and pouted. "Meanie."

Sakura giggled, sitting on the arm rest of the bench. Naruto turned to her. "But, really, Sakura-chan! You look really, really, happy!!!"

"Hmm…I wonder why…" Tenten said in a sing-song voice, swinging her foot on the tree branch she was sitting on.

"Hn. Maybe she won the bid at eBay on a life-sized poster of Edward Cullen that she can now harass every night." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura hit him, hard, on the back of his spiky head. "Sasuke---You…OW! Freaking hell, I think I scarred my palm from hitting the back of you _thorny _head!!!!!!!!!! Aaaggghh!!! HELP!!!" Sakura called for help bogusly.

Sasuke tuned his head on the other side and Hn-ed.

(A/N: Hn is already a verb, a noun, and an adjective in my vocabulary! Hh!)

"Well…what is it?!" Naruto asked, excitedly.

Sakura started_. "Guess what guys…." _

Ino's granola bar fell to the ground.

Neji's meditating was sent to another dimension.

Naruto's ramen spilled on his pants.

"…_I'M GOING ON A DATE!!!"_

And Tenten fell from the tree.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

xXPandaxChanXx

xx-tenshi-xx

alayneni

BlackBaka21

Cece and Tems

AkiraxArika

SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan

lovecube.

kaattt

-xEMOtioNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!!!**

**Please read my new One-Shot, "NOT YOUR AVERAGE FICTIONAL CHARACTER."**

**Starring Sasuke (and a little of Sakura) as he rants…and bashes a certain…Cullen. The Boy Who'll Live Forever V.S. The Boy Who Must Be Stalked!!! See if you must! Don't forget to review!!! XP**

**BTW….HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW MANGA 453!? Freaking hell did it really piss me **_**off the wall. **_

**WHY DOES THAT KUNOICHI SPEAK AS IF SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING?!!**

**WHY, WAS SHE THE **_**ONLY**_** ONE WHO HAVE SUFFERED LOSS?!!**

**GOD, EVEN IF YOUR MASTER WAS KIDNAPPED, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW EVERYTHING AND IS CORRECT IN EVERY, SINGLE, LITTLE, FREAKING, THING!!!**

**And how 'bout the new episode in the anime? 115? Karin…is so…freaking…thin. **

**Damn. She has…an alluring voice, dammit. And so…so…skinny. **

**Slap in the face. (slaps back)**

**OH WELL! Anyway… please review!!!**

**Ps. The new chapter for 12 Envelopes and A Tape ing (AKA PS I LOVE YOU, PINKY) will be out next week or on July 18. Either way. Sorry for the late update guys, that fanfic, which is my favorite, requires a great deal of inspiration and emotion to write. Seriously.**

Love, Katy

HIT THE BUTTON BELOW!


	7. Chapter 7

**You (effin) Belong With Me**

"_You belong with me Sasuke, not with that four-eyed whore." Lots of catfights, confrontations, plenty of "murderous" attempts and a so-called happy ending. SasuSaku AU. _

All characters are sixteen/seventeen year olds. Personalities of Sakura and Sasuke are slightly changed to portray their characters well. More talk, less emo-ish-ness.

**Important NOTE: **As you can see, the antagonist in this FF is Karin. However, I'd like to make it clear that I hold NO ill will towards that female character in Naruto, whatsoever. I just plainly used her name, and some of her attributes to portray the slutty girlfriend.

Also, I don't attempt to offend any of the high school sluts out there, but seriously, in my opinion, get a decent life. You're beautiful, talented and you can do greater things besides being popular, going out with that varsity guy or sleeping with all of them. You're only 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 year olds for Kami's sake. Anyone can change. Get a good life. Good luck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Naruto" IF I HAVE, SASUKE AND SAKURA WILL BE TOGETHER.

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

_Tell you just one thing…_

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

**PART o7 – SASUKE'S P.O.V.**

Before we proceed to the second part of this story, I would like to present you a special chapter for Sasuke's P.O.V. of everything that happened in the past, and the present.

Hope you enjoy. :]]

---------

Karin was the cheerleading squad's captain since we were in our freshman year. I have admired her since, entranced by the moves she did and the way she does everything. So, when she became my girlfriend, I won't say I was on Cloud 9 or was jumping up and down cause that would totally be loser-ish.

I could just say I felt happy, and was content with her. Despite her constant ranting and unending chatter, I found her presence soothing.

The only problem is, my friends never approved of her. Nonetheless, I knew they'd understand. Sakura never did try though. She was so opposed to the thought of me getting together with Karin for no apparent reason at all. Or that I know of. So, I just ignored her constant rants and whines about Karin being a slut and such. I can't even care less.

I can never explain what I feel with Karin in words, but I know I care for her.

That is, until last Monday.

"See you tomorrow. Stay out of this, dobe." I said as I stood up, and rapidly got out of the room, annoyed by the commotion Naruto and the others caused. Sakura and I will be in good terms sooner or later, just not now.

I can never quite understand her, but still, she remains a friend.

And I solely regret all the words I have said in that evening during my mother's birthday celebration. Though I would never admit that aloud .

So as I walked towards my Volvo, alone, since Karin said she had practice for the drama play she would be co-starring with Suigetsu, a senior swimming athlete student who was has the eyes—and panties, might I add---of all the senior girls at the other building. I never approved of her being with Suigetsu since that senior "heartthrob" as girls would say, has a perverse mind and takes advantage of his looks so that he can get into women's pants. Heh. Though I will never say this out loud---not that I really speak something so audibly--- I know full well that I am the "heartthrob" who has the cleanest record off the face of Earth. To top it off, I have never, ever slept with someone. And I'm not planning on doing that anytime soon, with anyone.

I saw Sakura across the parking lot, standing still, the Kipling bag I had always been annoyed of hanging loosely on her shoulder. She seemed fazed on something, and was staring intently at the wall of the parking lot. I cocked a brow and wondered what---or who she was staring at.

I continued to walk towards my car that was situated across the parking lot, where Sakura was staring at, till something caught my eye.

Or rather, someone.

Karin's hairstyle was recognizable behind the silver hair of the man that was pressing her against the wall. For a moment, I was about to stride towards her because I thought Suigetsu was harassing her but when I saw her pale hands snake their way around the man's neck, I knew this was something else.

I flashbacked to one of the scenes of the cheesy romantic flicks that Sakura made me and Naruto watch with her when we were twelve wherein the other person will cheat on her lover and the other will either kill her, or just suffer in silence.

I thought those scenes never happen in real life.

I thought. And I'm in favor of the "suffer-in-silence."

So I just stood there, staring at the woman who has destroyed my trust.

The promises she made, her hugs and her bitchiness. I have never kissed her.

Never.

And for that, I was thankful.

It all came flooding to me, how I threw away my friendship with Sakura for this _slut, _how I was so foolish to believe in the things she said, and how vulnerable I was to almost fall deeply for her.

For her, for this stinking, lying, cheating redhead.

I felt my blood boil, and I felt the urge to hit MYSELF for being so idiotic.

For even considering that I am capable of love.

I am not.

I am not capable of romantic love. I have no time for such things.

I heard a sounding slap and saw that Sakura had slapped Karin on the cheek and sent Suigetsu at a Camry.

"Bitch, what the fuck are you doing?" Suigetsu got up from the floor, storming towards Sakura, with a fist ready to fly towards her. I was about to interfere but Sakura confidently spoke, "Oh nothing. I was just overwhelmed with the sight of you two, _ready to fuck _each other in front of _my friend_, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura shoved Karin towards Suigetsu who caught her.

"Sa-sasuk-ke??" Karin asked, with surprise clear in her eyes.

"There." Sakura pointed towards my unmoving figure with a cocky grin plastered on her face.

"Sasuke it's not what you think it is!" Karin stammered and I almost felt the need to scoff at how cliché her line was.

"Oh, is that so? It's not what I think it is? Because, I thought you two were just doing it for your practice for the play. But then, you said it's not what I think it is. Therefore, it's real, Karin?" I replied, with as much sarcasm as I can.

With that, I strode across the lot and hurriedly got inside my Volvo. There was just too much drama for the day and I don't plan on adding much more.

I sped away, my head was spinning from the overload of information and of every little _fucking _thing. Why did I believe in her anyway??

Why did I get so caught up in this chase they call "love?" Can I even call what Karin and I had as "love?"

No. I'll throw up if I even think of what we had as love.

What we had was just a mere addition to her social status and popularity while what was in store for me was a broken friendship with Sakura and severe misunderstandings with my friends.

People who I have set aside for this bitch.

I sighed as I stepped on the breaks and parked on a nearby sidewalk. I ran my hand through my hair, in mock confusion.

I don't even know what I should feel. How I should react. How I can let this all out.

A screeching of brakes sounded 'round the corner and I recognized it as Sakura's Lamborghini. That spoiled brat.

In a moment, she was standing outside my car, eyes full of question and worry. With a huff of breath, I opened the car door for her since she'll get in anyway.

She seemed shocked that I opened the door, and we stared at each other for a good thirty seconds. Sakura shrugged and got in, resting on the car seat.

"Sakura—"

"Sasuke—"

"Oh well, go on first, Sasuke." She said and I found her familiar voice calming to my frenzied mind.

"Sakura…thanks for…slapping Karin."

.

"I…I was going to say sorry for slapping your girlfriend." She scratched her ear, a mannerism she does when she's feeling inhibited and uneasy.

"_My _girlfriend?" I scoffed as I banged my head against the leather seat of my car.

"Sasuke…You know…" She started, but I can't help it anymore. This unfamiliar pain was so overwhelming for me that I needed to vent out everything now or I think I might go crazy. So I threw myself towards her.

"You…were right." I muttered against the warmth of her neck. I felt this…foreign dampness run down my cheek and to the collar of her blouse. I am…….?

"Sasuke…that's what you get for waking up in Vegas." She suddenly blurted out.

What the hell?

"Sakura…I didn't come here to you to get some bullshit, honest answer. Or some lyrics from Katy Perry. Or an idiom." I snorted, her Katy Perry obsession is amusing and annoying at the same time.

"You just recently got an information overload, situation lost control…Send out an S.O.S…" Sakura was stifled giggle as she sang the lyrics. "Get the idiom, Sasuke….."

What on earth is this pinky blabbering about??! "I thought Katy Perry was real straightforward and her songs were…weird?"

"Most people just don't understand her songs. What do you get in Las Vegas? Dreams…money…power…fame...hot girls…hot boys. But not everyone succeeds…sometimes, you get blinded by them and think everything is real, when after everything…all of that was just a mirage. A mere illusion of what you think is right…or what's wrong. All you see is your dreams coming true but, in reality you were just blinded by your impossible aspirations. So, Sasuke…shut up and put your money where your mouth is." Sakura explained, and I think I now understand. Even just a little.

"Aa. You asked for it."

__

"So, see you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura voice boomed out from the opened window of her Lamborghini as I was entering _**my**_ pass code---31sA82Su79kE03496ni125kat--- and thumb mark on the little machine outside the gate.

"Yeah."

"Good night. And…get a good, good rest 'cause we have a rematch tomorrow at Volleyball." Sakura winked, starting her engine.

"Yeah, and you better shave." I smirked as the guard opened the gate to our manor as I got inside the Volvo.

"Oh go to hell, punk." Sakura replied before she drove off, waving her hand outside the window.

"Good night."

That night, as I lay my head, exhausted from kickboxing with Itachi, (He was still on vacation. And what a big garbage he was at the house.) I realized something.

I am not capable of romance. Yet. Maybe 5 years later, or whatever. Not just now.

Romance always comes in late for us Uchihas.

Always.

In the meantime, I'll do other things, just not anything concerned with that Unidentified Ubiquitous Feeling That Makes You Act Like An Idiot (as stated by Sakura) 'cause it just really sends me off the edge. And I must admit, that I got a little phobia from what's-her-name (as stated by Sakura again).

Girls are crazy. That's for sure.

When my Father said that a woman can make the proudest man beg on his knees just for love when I was eight, I just scoffed and shook my head.

Now, I understand.

Men will never come to understand women and women will never come to understand us men.

Women _are _crazy.

___

It was Tuesday, Lunch Break and Naruto was once again gulfing down ramen into his system.

"…Sure. See you on Saturday then. Bye!" Out of the corner, I saw Sakura skipping like a child towards Ino, her SideKick in hand.

"Sakura…don't you look pretty today?!"

"Yeah. I wish you did, too." Sakura replied and I shook my head from her overconfidence.

Sakura giggled, sitting on the arm rest of the bench Naruto and I was sitting on. Naruto turned to her. "But, really, Sakura-chan! You look really, really, happy!!!"

"Hmm…I wonder why…" Tenten said, her musical voice higher than usual. Can that voice get any higher??? And she was sitting on a tree branch while Hyuuga was meditating below. I wonder if Hyuuga was meditating or he was just being a pervert and peeking from underneath. You never know.

"Hn. Maybe she won the bid at eBay on a life-sized poster of Edward Cullen that she can now harass every night." I smirked, Sakura was just shallow like that. And yes, she once _harassed, _literally, a gargantuan poster of James Marsden that she still hangs on the wall of her bedroom till now.

I received a sounding hit on the back of my head. Predictable. "Sasuke---You…OW! Freaking hell, I think I scarred my palm from hitting the back of you _thorny _head!!!!!!!!!! Aaaggghh!!! HELP!!!"

I grunted and rolled my eyes.

"Well…what is it?!" Naruto asked, excitedly.

Sakura started_. "Guess what guys…." _

"…_I'M GOING ON A DATE!!!"_

Ino's granola bar whom she said was perfect for dieters like her, _like she can get any thinner_, fell to the ground.

Neji's meditating, or peeking, or whatever the hell he was doing, was disrupted.

Naruto's ramen spilled on his pants.

And Tenten fell from the tree, right on the Hyuuga's lap.

And what on Earht is this knot on my stomach??! What the hell is this foreign reaction, sensation?!

I sighed. I told you, girls ARE **beyond **crazy.

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

…_This wasn't worth the sting._

_o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o o/_ \o_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The obsessed_

_Sagittarius1212_

_xXPandaxChanXx_

_Ayake Rin_

_sonia_

_kaattt_

_BellaPerea_

_luckiducki23_

_alayneni_

_Shousei Kenkou_

_chaosdreamer_

_xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX_

**Thank you for reviewing!!!**

**So there it is, Sasuke's POV. I just can't go on part 2 if I can't bring proper closure to Sasuke and Karin's game. **

**HAHA. ****GAME.**

**And by the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed the latest chapter of **_**12 ENVELOPES AND A TAPE RECORDING**_**! ME LOVES YOU SO MUCH! 30 + reviews in one chapter, 45 story alerts and 21 favorites in one chapter!?! Gosh. The seventh chapter will be released either next week or the week after that. Either way. THANK YOU FOR WAITING! :]] **

**And also, to everyone who has reviewed 23****RD**** OF JULY, THANK YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!**

**OKAY.**

**P O L L ! ! !**

**WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE SAKURA'S MYSTERIOUS DATER?**

**--IF IT'S A CHARACTER IN THE NARUTOVERSE, PLEASE, PLEASE STATE WHY AND NOT JUST BECAUSE THEY "LOOK GOOD TOGETHER."**

**--I DEVISED AN O.C. (Other Character) SO THAT I CAN MANIPULATE HIS PERSONALITY AND THE WAY HE ACTS AROUND SAKURA WELL, ALSO.**

**SO, JUST CHOOSE OKAY?**

**Either a NARUTO CHARACTER and your reason or MY O.C. **

**Just please state in a review what you prefer.**

**The great thing with an OC is, I can do whatever the heck I want with him to drive "someone" to the edge of jealousy. And the personality clash! Ooh, the drama! HAHA.**

**But, your Point of Views are always, always welcome. **

_**So at least 10 revs till next chapter?? :]]**_

**Thank you TO THOSE who reviewed, who put this story in their favorites and alerts and me, in their favorite author and author alerts.**

**Sorry I can't put your names, you're just too damn many and my mail is intoxicating. HAHA.**

**But you know who you are, SO THANK YOU.**

**Love, KATY**

**P.S. If you need some good SasuSaku song fix (since SasuSaku is waaayyyy behind NaruSaku. I already accepted that. I will forever live in my fanfiction world.) Just listen to Automatic Loveletter's acoustics. Trust me. "Someday," "Make-Up Smeared Eyes," and "Just Keep Breathing." **_**Perfect.**_

**Hit the button below!**


End file.
